In Her Eyes
by Zenkx
Summary: After the explosion of the Kirkwall Chantry, Anders leaves behind the city, with Templars hot on his heels, but meets an unexpected savior. [Slightly AU] {Rated M for NSFW scenes]
1. Authoress' Introduction

AUTHORESS NOTES:

YAY! First Dragon Age 2 Fanfic! Woooot!

It took me a while because of work and brain farts… but I finally finished it!

Again, not really a songfic, but "In Her Eyes" by Josh Groban is an inspiration.

After watching Dragon Age 2 stuff, I realized I really liked Anders (I have a thing for kitten-obsessed, sexy-but-tortured, hot-headed revolutionaries, it seems) and Alistair (though he won't be around so much here). I tried to get my facts about the DA universe as exact as I could, so pardon if I have any mistakes, both in grammar and in DA terminologies or lore.

AU-ish due to some alterations from the original ending of the DA2 Ending.

Beware of the mature content on Chapters 11, 12, 15 and 23! (Oh my goodness, from one chapter of lemon to FOUR chapters with lemon! ARGH! XD) Also, lots of fluff present. Just thought I'd warn you…

Anders and all characters (excluding Lily) is the property of Bioware.


	2. Prolouge: The Aftermath

The warrior kicked at the gravel at her feet, a pebble flying off before hitting a boulder that was the ruins of the Chantry. She sighed as she looked around the destruction before them, her eyes watering at the smears of blood, the burning bodies, and the scent of death in the air. Her companions stood behind her, watching her with sad eyes, before an elf with strange markings came forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Hawke, we must go." The elf, a former slave named Fenris, said, his touch gentle despite the sharp edges of his gauntlet.

Hawke sighed, wiping the tears that fell down her bright green eyes, before running a hand through her dark red hair, "Did we do the right thing, Fenris? Were the mages really worth saving after all this?"

"I should not be the one you should ask that to, Hawke." Fenris said frankly, "You know what mages and magic has done to me."

"Perhaps." Hawke said, "I just… don't know what is right or wrong anymore. After this… after what Anders did… I…"

Fenris sighed and stood beside her, "I do not know what that… _abomination_ thought of when he did this. But we cannot do anything now. If we had known this was his intention, we would've stopped him." He shrugged, "What was that saying… 'no use crying over spilt milk'? The only thing we can do now is to survive through this."

Hawke chuckled a little at the elf's speech, but soon she sobered, "But… I had a hint of it, Fenris. I had a feeling that he was going to do something wrong." She sighed again as she looked up at the ruins of the Chantry, "I just didn't know it would be something like this."

"None of us expected he was capable of doing this, Hawke." The dwarf behind them, Varric, said as he came forward as well, "Blondie was a good kid, but his anger got the best of him."

"His anger led to people dying." Aveline said angrily beside Varric, "I just hope I don't see him. He must never return to Kirkwall."

Merrill shook her head, "He's gone now. I don't think he'll ever come back."

But the pirate queen, Isabella, scoffed, "If you have travelled the world like I had, darling, you'll understand when I say 'you'll never know'." But she sighed and looked around, "But… shit, this is one hell of a mess he had created. What are we supposed to do now?"

Hawke ran a hand through her hair again before sighing, "I don't know. Is Sebastian gone?"

Fenris nodded, "Yes. He made clear that he's heading back to Starkhaven to gather an army to hunt down Anders. I'm sorry, Hawke."

"Then I suppose we should leave as well. The Templars from other regions might come after us. And I doubt Sebastian would forgive me for allowing Anders to live. Leaving Kirkwall is the only thing we can do now." Hawke said, finally turning around and looking at her companions, "I do not know where to go though." She smiled a little before looking at the pirate queen, "Any idea where we can go, Isabela? I could use a vacation."

At this, the company laughed. "There's plenty of room in The Siren's Call for everyone. And I could use some able-bodied crew." Isabela said, before smirking at Aveline, "Including Miss Man-Hands over here."

Aveline chuckled a little, "A vacation with a slattern is a bad idea, Hawke. But it would be a good idea to find somewhere to relax a while." She looked towards the town, "I… I have to find Donnic first, tell him that I'll be going with you."

Hawke sighed again, "And I supposed I should speak with Knight-Commander Cullen as well, to restore order and the rescue of those involved. Or course, there are the others too. I would have to send Sandal, Bodahn and Orana away… probably the dog, too. Poor Ringo… he's going to be upset when I'd have to put him in a cage again so he could travel with Bodahn…"

"Where will you be sending them?" Fenris asked.

"Bodahn told me that they'll be heading to Orlais. He said Empress Celene is interested in Sandal's enchantments." She smiled up at Fenris, "Perhaps we could visit them one day."

The corners of Fenris' lips lifted into a small smirk as he ran a hand through her hair, before running his thumb across her cheek, "We will, Hawke."

She nodded, before smiling and reaching up a hand to her lover's hand. She sighed and the group started walking away from the ruins, when suddenly, Merrill stopped. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hawke said as she looked at her elven friend.

"That." Merrill said, and Fenris turned towards the rubble. "I heard it, too. What is that?"

Hawke's ears perked up, and finally she heard it… a muffled groan. Her green eyes widened as she looked at the rubble, "By the Maker… could it be…?"


	3. Chapter 1: Fly, You Fool!

**Run faster, Anders! They are coming!**

_I'm running as fast as I can, Justice!_ The mage known as Anders thought to himself, unable to talk as he sprinted, his breath coming out in short pants and making his ribs hurt as spirit of Justice inside him berated him. _I'm not trying to save you, I'm trying to save myself!_

**If you do not run faster, we will both be dead.** Justice said, **I suppose it would be justice, since we have killed many. But still, there is much to be done**. **We cannot perish in the hands of this… Chantry brother.**

_He wouldn't be this mad if Hawke had killed me… us_. Anders thought as he continued to run. _That woman's mercy will be the death of her._

**The fate of Hawke is up to the Maker now. I am more worried about ours. They are gaining on us. Run as fast as you can if you wish to survive.** Justice said in him again.

_You know, if you only had legs, we would've run faster._

**If you had another pair of legs, you wouldn't be an 'abomination', you'd be a mutation. Now fly faster!**

Anders huffed a breath as he forced his legs to run faster, but then again, it would be rather hard to outrun a group of Templars on horseback. His chest started to hurt as he tried to breathe.

It has been days since his destruction of the Chantry on Kirkwall, and true to his word, Sebastian came with a group of soldiers hunting him in revenge. His act of rebellion for the mages around the world had murdered his teacher and mother-figure, the Grand Cleric Elthina, as well as everyone in the Chantry, and some unlucky enough to be caught in the blast. He had told Hawke that he will be hunting for Anders' head. And hunt he did. It had been a while since he had any decent time to sleep or eat, not since his last time with Hawke and their companions in the Hanged Man.

There was a whizzing sound, and Anders grunted in pain as something pierced his back. He tripped, tumbled in pain and fell to the ground as he felt his shoulder to feel an arrow head protruding from his flesh.

A horse stopped a few feet in front of him, and legs clad in white greaves walked over to him as he writhed in pain. Sky blue eyes full of rage finally came to his view as the handsome face of Sebastian Vael kneeled before him and looked at him in anger. "You simply had to run, didn't you, Anders? Why can't you be a man and face your death?"

"And why can't you face the fact that the Chantry was wrong?!" Anders said as he growled in pain, "I did what I had to do… for the sake of mages everywhere! Mages are humans as well… not all of us deal with blood magic and demons!"

"And yet here you are, branded as an apostate, blew up the Chantry, murdered the Gland Cleric and countless of other people… all because you thought that mages deserved 'justice'?" Sebastian said, seething at him, "Your reasoning is perhaps the most stupid thing I've heard of in years."

Anders growled, the pain in his shoulder increasing, like it was burning through his entire body. He yelled out in pain as Sebastian straightened and put another arrow in his bow.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Sebastian said, "It was a little something I've learned from our dear pirate queen Isabela. She's a wonder with poisons, you know… something about some assassin teaching her. It'll hurt… a lot… and I will stay here in watch you as you die from it. The Maker might be merciful, Anders, but I am not. I will watch you suffer for the death of the Grand Cleric."

The burning was worse now, spreading down his limbs and torso like thousands of red hot needles piercing him. "Sebastian…" Anders groaned, "Please make it stop…"

But the man merely stood in front of him. "No." He said, "Your actions have caused thousands to suffer. Did you not think about the consequences of your actions? The death of my fellow Chantry brothers and sisters… your fellow mages in the Circle… Hawke and your companions… the civilians in Kirkwall. Did you not think of them when you made them suffer because of what you did?" He shook his head, "There is no compromise, Anders. You will suffer, as you made the people of Kirkwall suffer."

**Hang on, Anders.**

_But it hurts, Justice._ Anders thought, _I… I can't… even you_…

**Yes, I can feel the pain too, but surely you can feel something else. I sense the taint.**

Anders took a deep breath, and concentrated. He felt the presence of the darkspawn as well, but before he could shout a warning, a soldier behind Sebastian had let out a gurgle of blood.

"Darkspawn!" Sebastian shouted as the creatures charged, and he drew his bow to them as Anders remained in the ground.

Anders' vision darkened as he watched Sebastian attacking the darkspawn with his soldiers, and although the pain was horrible, he tried to lift himself up in his arms, trying to crawl away.

Suddenly, there was a bang, and a thick veil of smoke separated Anders from the darkspawn and Sebastian. The Chantry brother let out a shout of frustration as the thick cloud covered his sight.

Anders blinked against the black fog, and soon he felt a hand enclose around his arm. Despite his darkening vision and his fading consciousness, he saw a glimpse of a green cloak and hood, a red scarf that covered the man's head… and a pair of eyes. The eyes looked up at him and nodded, and he blinked when he realized that the eyes were of different colors. One eye was green as an emerald in full light, while the other was bluer than the ocean.

"Who… are you?" He whispered, but the figure merely shoved at him, lifting him up. The man bent over and slung him across his back, before reaching back and grabbing his legs. Although it embarrassed Anders to be carried off in a piggy back ride, the fact that the poison was beginning to affect his breathing made him grateful to the stranger.

"Get… away from… here…" Anders whispered to the stranger as he sprinted, his body strong and lithe despite of his added weight, "Dark… spawn… Sebastian… must never… find us… poison… help… me…"

The stranger reached back and laid a hand on his cheek, and he felt the warmth of the stranger's hand on his face despite the fact that his skin was turning cold. It felt like warm, soft satin, and it was the last thing he felt before the darkness finally took him and he felt nothing.


	4. Chapter 2: Farewells in the Fade

"**Wake up, Anders."**

Anders opened his eyes slowly, the light slightly hurting him, but soon he blinked when he realized that someone was kneeling before him, and he was propped up against what seemed to be a rock. He looked up.

The man before him… if you could call him that, since the man's body was slightly transparent… was unknown to him, but he did know his voice. The man was clad in what looked to be armor, and his face was handsome, with long hair past his shoulders, but had a rather fierce look in his eyes.

"J… Justice…?"

"**Yes."** The man… Justice, finally said, before standing up. Anders pushed himself off the ground and looked at him, before looking around. **"We are in the Fade. That arrow that Sebastian shot at you… its poison was really strong."**

Anders blinked and looked at the man, "I'm dead?!"

Justice nodded, **"Yes. But a mortal is currently with your body right now. He is trying to make your heart pump again. I have not seen what he looks like, but he is doing his best to see that you live."**

Anders swallowed and looked down at his feet, and Justice turned to him. **"You fear death, Anders?"**

He shook his head, before sighing, "I… guess I am. There are so many things I still haven't done. I had hoped that I would be able to do them before I… perished."

"**Such as what?"**

"I don't know." Anders said as he looked around, "See that the world would change in their view of mages. Have another bowl of clam chowder. See Ser-Pounce-A-Lot. Said goodbye to Hawke and the others, or at least said goodbye to the Warden Commander in Amaranthine. Maybe… maybe fall in love and have children."

At this, the spirit seemed to have laughed, **"I never would have thought you would be the type that would've wanted to get married.**"

"You knew what I was like, Justice, when we traveled with the Warden Commander." He said, smiling a little, "You should've thought of it."

"**Yes. You were an arrogant, selfish, noisy little nug of a mage."** Justice said, **"Always chasing after skirts. The fact that you survived the Joining still confuses me to this day."**

Anders laughed, "Ouch."

"**But, you were useful. All of this time you have been useful."** Justice looked like he took a deep breath, **"I have missed the scent of the Fade. I have missed its essence. I grow tired living in the mortal realm."**

Anders grew quiet, "You're… going."

"**Yes." **Justice said, **"The whole time I was with you, I could feel myself getting weaker. I shall remain here now. I have done what I can."**

"But what about the other mages, Justice?" Anders asked, "Will we not seek Justice for the actions of the Chantry on other nations? Will we let them suffer?"

"**The things we have done in Kirkwall have already set things in motion." **Justice said, **"I sense a change that will occur soon. It will be up to them on how to handle it. We have done our part."**

"But… but what about me, Justice?" Anders said, looking at his friend with sad eyes.

But Justice seemed to look behind him, **"The mortal… he has done it. He has saved you."**

Anders blinked, "S… saved me? I'm alive?"

Justice nodded, **"He has healed you. Your heart beats. Your body lives. You can go back to it if you wish. But I shall remain here now. I will no longer be with you."**

"You'll be staying here in the Fade then?" He said, looking at the spirit. It turned to him, and smiled a little sadly.

"**I have discovered much. And now I am to return to where I belong."** Justice smiled sadly at him, **"But before that, there is something I must do."**

Suddenly, Justice thrust his hand into Anders' chest, and it reminded him of Fenris reaching into his victims and crushing their hearts. It hurt… horribly… and Anders yelled as he felt something being ripped from inside him. Finally, the spirit withdrew his hand, and he collapsed to his knees. Justice kneeled down in front of him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"**Goodbye, my friend. May the Maker watch over you."**

"Justice…" Anders muttered, but he blinked when a pair of arms emerged from behind him, and gently wrapped around his stomach. A warm being was pulling him away from Justice, and the spirit's face registered shock as he watched the thing pull Anders away from him. The spirit seemed to blink, before he smiled.

"**Your part in this story is not over yet, Anders." **Justice said, and he waved goodbye at him. **"Live, and tell your tale to others."**


	5. Chapter 3: Conversations and Chamberpots

Something was nudging his foot, but his eyes felt so heavy that he could hardly open it. He lifted his arm to rub his eyes, but something was holding it down. His eyes snapped open to see that a thick leather belt was attached to his wrist, and that chains trailed behind it to keep him on what felt like a bed.

He looked down at himself to see that he was in his shirt and leather pants, and that on his ankles too, were in chains, keeping him on the bed. His shirt was ripped down to his stomach, and that a bandage was on his shoulder. At the foot of his wooden bed was a chair, where his staff was propped up, and his coat and pauldrons were hung on the back of it.

Anders blinked again and looked up, only to see a rather short and lithe-looking human, carrying what looked like a tray of food. He wore a pair of brown, leather pants, a dark-gray shirt, a green vest and a dark green cloak and hood. Boots of worn black leather enveloped his legs up to his knees, and red-knit scarf covered his neck and half of his face. Only his strangely-colored eyes that peered down on him can be seen.

"Wh… who are you? Why am I chained…?" Anders asked, and the man blinked.

The man came forward and laid the tray on a table beside him, before shrugging. He put his hands around his throat and made a gagging sound, before flailing his arms a little widely and pointing at him. He realized the man couldn't speak.

"You… you can't talk? You're mute." Anders asked, and the man nodded a little, looking at him sadly. He sighed, "You bound me because I struggled… was it because of the poison?"

The man nodded in assent again before laying a gentle hand on his forehead, and holding up for four fingers.

"I had a fever for four days?!" The man nodded again, before mentioning to himself and pointing to his head, before pointing at Anders again and drawing a finger across his throat. The man couldn't talk, and it made it hard for Anders to communicate, but somehow he got what the man was saying.

"You thought I was dying. Actually, I thought I was, too. I was in the Fade and everything…" Anders said, and the man nodded again, pointing at himself and to his temple, as if saying 'I know'.

Anders sighed before shaking his chains again, "I'm sorry I scared you, but I am better now. Perhaps you could release me from my chains?" The man looked a little doubtful, "I promise I will not hurt you. You saved my life. And it would be ungrateful of me to hurt the man who had helped me… or healed me from the looks of my shoulder."

The man seemed to chuckle, before shaking his head. He reached up and pulled off the hood, and wavy, silver blond hair tumbled out and reached to the man's waist. Finally, he pulled off the scarf and smiled, and Anders realized that he… was actually a she.

And she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her silver-blond hair curled about her heart-shaped face, and her green-and-blue eyes sparkled with mirth. She had a straight and perfect little nose, and full red lips that were smiling at him.

"I'm sorry… I thought you were a…" Anders started and a silver eyebrow rose at him, "Right… er… sorry. So, can you remove my chains? I can't eat when I'm chained right?"

The woman seemed to think about his words before leaning over to unchain the hand farthest from her. When she did, her hair fell a little on his face, and Anders inhaled what smelled like flowers from her. He swallowed as she shifted away and undid his other wrist and his legs, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you." He muttered, rubbing his wrist, and he pushed himself a little, but when he did, he could hardly lift himself, and he grunted when pain seemed to shoot up his shoulder. The woman pulled at him to help him up, after which she reached back and plumped his pillows before pushing him down on them. He sighed in relief, "I did not know I was that weak. Thank you for saving me."

The woman shrugged and turned her attention to the bandage on his shoulder, peering into it, as she removed it, and he looked down to see that the cloth was covered in some greenish paste, and from the smell of it, it seemed like medicine that came from plants. He looked down at the wound to see a rather jagged scar, but the stitching she had done was straight.

"Are you a herbalist then?" Anders asked as the woman turned back to the table and made another poultice for his wound, nodding a little bit. She put the new bandage back on his wound, smearing what seemed to be some organic paste to keep the bandage in place, before smiling at him and putting the tray on his lap. The scent of soup and bread made his mouth water, and he began eating as the woman busied herself cleaning up the medicine she used on his wound.

"My name is Anders, by the way." He said, through a mouthful of bread, and he blinked. "Of course… you can't call me with your… uh… never mind. What shall I call you then?"

The woman smiled before turning to the table again, where there was a vase with a flower on it. She picked up the flower and showed it to him. The five-petal flower smelled exactly like her, and he realized what it was.

"Your name is Lily?" Anders asked and the woman nodded before putting the flower back on the vase. He smiled at her, "That's a very beautiful name… Lily."

The woman blinked and her cheeks reddened as she nodded in thanks. Anders grinned as he continued his meal, while looking around the room.

It was a rather small room, but it was comfortable. His bed was pushed against a bare wall. Aside from the chair where his things were placed, and the table beside his bed, the room also had a small shelf with books on it, and a writing table. He pointed at it, "You like to read, Lily?"

She nodded vigorously, her face lighting up as she walked over to the shelf and took out a book, and putting it on the tray next to his food. Anders looked at the cover, and he smiled. It was 'Ferelden: Folklore and History'.

"You know, I used to have a lot of books back in Kirkwall." He said as he finished his bread and soup, "But I can't get it now since…"

Anders' eyes glazed in sadness, and Lily peered at him, angling her head to the left a little in an action of query. He sighed as he continued to eat, "Do you… have you heard of what happened at Kirkwall? About the Chantry being destroyed?"

She nodded and he continued, "That… I was the one who did that. The reason those Templars were coming after me when you saved me was because of that. The soldier in white who had a bow… Sebastian… he loved the Grand Cleric. When my explosives killed her, he swore revenge and is now hunting me." He sighed, "I promise, once I have healed and strong enough to walk, I will get out of your home. You will be in danger as long as you are with me."

Lily bit her lip as she thought about something, and she reached out a hand and pressed down on his wound. Anders let out a gasp of pain, and grunted a little, and Lily smiled in apology. She shook her head, and pointed at the bandage again.

"I can't leave with an injured shoulder… I know." Anders said, "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I must intrude in your home for a while." He pointed at his coat, "I have some coin… you may take it in payment for taking care of me, as well as for other things you might require."

But Lily merely huffed out a breath and waved a hand carelessly, as if not caring to take his coin. He smiled, "Thank you. I am in your debt. Once I have healed, I will find a way to repay you."

Lily smiled again, before taking the now empty bowl, plate and tray from Anders' lap. He shifted, and realized he had other needs to attend to. He tried to shift to swing his legs off the bed, but Lily put the tray on the table and pushed him back, her eyes looking alarmed.

"I have to… attend to a call of nature." Anders said, but Lily shook her head, and took out a clean pot from underneath the bed. He looked at it curiously, and Lily raised a brow as she pointed at it. He blinked when he realized what it was.

"It's… a chamberpot?" Anders asked, and she nodded, "Have I… have I been using… that… while I was unconscious?"

Lily nodded again.

Anders' brows furrowed and he pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her again, "And you… relieved me while I was… feverish?"

At this Lily blinked, and her face turned into the most adorable shade of red Anders had ever seen. She nodded a little flustered, before taking the tray again. She looked sternly at Anders, before pointing at the chamberpot, and heading out the bedroom door.

Anders chuckled as he took the pot and unlaced his pants to relieve himself, and when he was done, he placed the chamber pot at the side of his bed again and slid it underneath. He sighed back into his pillows, looking up the ceiling. He turned his attention back to the lily on the vase beside his bed, and took it in his hand. He brought the flower close to his nose and inhaled deeply, the scent of the flower reminding him of his beautiful savior.

He smiled a little, "Lily."


	6. Chapter 4: Dinner Talk

It took a while for Anders to regain his strength and drive out the last ounce of poison in his system, but pretty soon, he was able to sit up by himself. His wound had closed after he had healed it himself, although the poison was much harder to remove. It took all of Lily's knowledge as a herbalist to get it out, but in a few weeks she was finally able to do it. It left Anders a little weak, but with Lily's care and incredibly delicious cooking, he was finally able to regain his strength.

Anders soon found out that the room he was in was actually an underground room, with the door leading out to a curved stairs going up to a hidden door. Since he was still a little weak, he didn't dare try to walk to find out where it led.

Lily came by to bring him food, and some new clothes, which included shirts and leather breeches and trousers and a pair of brown boots. Since he was still recuperating, he still hadn't worn his coat and pauldrons. She came by a few days later to take them and to get them clean, and when she brought them back, they looked as if they were good as new, the tears and holes brought about by his adventures tended and sewn by her skillful hands. It smelled of sunshine and flowers, and his heart began to ache to see the outside again.

He had asked Lily if it was alright to try and walk, and she nodded her head and held out her hands. Anders smiled up at her as he pushed off the bed, planting his feet on the floor, before taking her hands to pull himself up. Her hands were warm to his fingers, and he sought comfort in her strength as he pushed off. His legs were a little weak, and he wobbled a little bit, so he had to put his arm around Lily's shoulder to stand up straight. She grinned up at him when he got upright, and they walked around a few paces in the room until Anders began to tire. She smiled patiently and brought him back to sit on his bed.

But soon, Anders began to get restless, being cooped up in his room, so he grabbed his staff to use as a crutch, and stood up. He went out the door and up the curving stairs, trying to hear Lily. He couldn't hear her in the house, so he pushed open the hidden door. The door turned out to be directly underneath the kitchen, where a stove was bubbling a little, the scent of corn soup filling the room. He filled his lungs with the scent of food, before slowly hobbling around the house.

Lily's house turned out to be a rather small, stone house, with a small hearth, a privy in the back area of the house, a kitchen and a table, with her bed separated from the rest of the house by a closet and drapes. It was a quaint little house, perfect for simple living. He grinned when he saw a book by her bed, and a small table with a lamp beside it. It seems like she reads before going to sleep.

The front door was open, and Anders smelled the scent of flowers and pine from the outside. He stepped out, shielding his eyes against the bright, morning light, before gasping at the sight.

Although Lily's house was small, her garden was enormous. A tall fence made of branches separated her abode from the rest of the forests outside. Flowers of different kinds spread out through the garden, and a small fence separated them from what looked like a vegetable and herbs patch. The scent of roses, lilies, lavenders and rosemary filled his nostrils, and he breathed in, filling his lungs with the comforting scent.

Lily herself was by the edge of the garden, tending to a patch of red roses. At his movement, she looked up, blinking in surprise at him. She smiled and straightened, brushing her hands on her apron before heading to him with a basket full of herbs and flowers.

Anders smiled at her before pointing at the yard, "This… this is amazing, Lily. Are all of these your doing?"

She nodded shyly, before pointing at her basket of flowers and making a circle with her thumb and forefinger, before pointing at the forest beyond, towards the east.

"You sell your flowers for money… I see. So that's how you make a living." Anders said, and she nodded again, "Amazing. How long have you been doing this?"

Lily raised a hand, a gesture for him to wait, and she pulled him inside into the kitchen. He sat down at the table as she flustered about, hanging her herbs at the opposite wall of the hearth, and putting flowers on a vase on the table. She then got some bowls and plates, and Anders realized that it was already lunch time. She arranged the plates so that they sat together, and when she was done, she sat down on his left with her food, and putting what looked like parchment bunched together and held by a leather string.

She began writing with her left hand, and Anders peered over the parchment to read what she wrote. _I have been living here for ten years,_ she wrote, her letters neat and curved gracefully, _my parents were originally from Tevinter, but they moved to Kirkwall to establish a business. They died when I was young. I had an uncle who was charged with taking care of me, but he was greedy. He was after my family's money. When they died, he poisoned me, hoping that I would die too so that he would become the sole heir of our estate._

Anders blinked, "Poisoned you?! How could… you survived!"

Lily nodded and started writing again, _My father was a herbalist, I learned everything from him. The poison he used against me was horrible. I was able to heal myself, but it had already done damage. My throat got ruined, and after that I was never able to speak again._

He looked sadly at her as she wrote, and her face showed the sadness she felt as she told her story. He looked down at the parchment again.

_I ran away from him, I never went back home. My father trained me well in both herbology and in fighting, and I figured I could survive on my own. And I did. I learned a few months later that he owed a certain merchant a debt, and he had used our estate to pay him. He was killed after that. I later found out that our mansion was given to a Tevinter magister._

"Kirkwall, you say?" Anders said, and Lily nodded, "Was it an estate in Hightown… a few meters from the Amell Estate?"

She nodded again, and he grimaced, "An acquaintance of mine… a former slave named Fenris… he lives in a ruined estate in Hightown. He took over it when he had killed it's former owner… a Tevinter magister named Danarius."

Lily blinked, and wrote again, _Yes, that was the magister. I am happy our estate is of use by one of your acquaintances._

Anders looked at her sadly, "You could go back, you know. Even after what I've done… I'm sure you can go back there. Rebuild your life."

She shook her head and smiled before writing, _This is my life now. I am a flower girl, selling the most beautiful and fragrant things in all of Thedas. I am content here._

He smiled at her, "Yes. I could see that. A life this simple… and fragrant… it is a good life." He pointed at the parchment, "You know, this is a really effective way for you to communicate with me. You should bring this with you all the time."

She rolled her eyes and wrote, _And lug this thing around with me? No thank you. It is much too heavy and bothersome._

Anders laughed, "Yes, I can see that. Maybe we can make something in a much smaller size for you."

Lily smiled at him, before turning back to her soup. They ate in silence for a while, and when they finished, Lily cleaned up the dishes as Anders sat by the hearth and helped in bunching up the herbs she had picked a few minutes before. When she was done, she settled beside Anders, writing on her parchment again before straightening and pulling some twine to bunch together her lavenders. He looked down to see that she had written, _What about you? What is your story?_

Anders sighed, "It's… a very long story, Lily." She shrugged and bent down the parchment again, _I don't mind listening. I have nothing much to do today, since I have already gone to market._

"I…" Anders started, but soon enough he relented, "Alright… it started when I left the Ferelden Circle of Magi ten years ago…"


	7. Chapter 5: Am I Evil?

"And… I ran after that." Anders said. The fire burnt low now, since he had been talking for hours. Lily had fetched him several glasses of water, helping him on his way to the privy when he needed to use it, and even fixed them dinner. She urged him to continue whenever his story stopped, and her parchment was full of questions she had asked about his adventures. Anders never got tired talking to her about his adventures, in fact, he reveled in it. It has been a while since someone listened to him, and it eased his soul whenever he spoke. It was like a weight being lifted on his shoulders.

"Hawke urged me to run… she said that Sebastian was on his way to hunt me." He said as they sat in front of the fire, facing each other. "Meredith was dead. Orsino was dead. Elthina is dead. I… killed so many, all because I wanted justice for the mages of Kirkwall."

Lily looked at him, her head titling left again as if asking a question, before bending over her parchment and scribbling _Do you regret it?_

"I… yes, I do." Anders said truthfully, "But it cannot be undone. I wanted to show the Chantry… the world… that mages are being treated unfairly. We are just like any other human, and our gifts were given by the Maker himself. It is not a curse, and nor can we stop it. The Chantry in all of Thedas must understand that we have as much right to exist in this world as any other creature and should not be imprisoned." He sighed and looked at her, "You hate me now, don't you? You think my ideals are stupid."

Lily bit her lip, staring at the fire, before scribbling at her parchment. _I do not hate you. And I understand your plight, _she wrote,_ My mother was a Tevinter mage. When she came to Kirkwall, she was treated just like you. My father defended her whenever he could, but still, the people looked at her like she was a danger. It was the reason she remained in our Estate and never left outside. But… revenge is not necessarily the only way._

Anders looked down at her parchment in surprise, "And what you have me do? Turn a blind eye? Let the Templars bully my fellow mages?"

She shook her head, _No. You could have educated them. _

He blinked at her written words, "Educated them? How?"

_You could have studied more in the Circle, rose within the ranks._ Lily wrote, _It would've taken time, but you would've understood your magic. People fear mages, not only because they are powerful, but because they are misunderstood. They… the people who are afraid of mages… do not understand where your powers come from, and why they use it, and why mages turn to blood magic. The world is full of scared creatures, Anders. But they do not need something else to fear. They need to understand. They need knowledge. You could've given them that._

Anders was quiet as he read her words, and her hand went up to his face, caressing his cheek, before bending over her parchment again.

_It is too late for you to take back what you have done,_ she wrote;_ perhaps in time, you will be given the chance to redeem yourself._

He looked at her, her green-and-blue eye reflecting the light of the fire in the hearth, and he couldn't help but smile. "Pretty, compassionate, hard-working and kind… the Maker must still have plans for me to be saved by such a… beautiful savior." Lily blushed a bit, "Perhaps. I… might do that, if the opportunity presents itself." He sighed, "Thank you. Talking to you… telling you everything… it was like a confession. It feels like… like a great weight was lifted off me. Thank you, for listening to me. Very few people actually did that."

Lily smiled at him and laid a hand on his cheek again, her way of saying 'you're welcome', and she put her hand on her mouth, stifling a yawn. Anders grinned down at her, "I guess you're tired from listening to me. Come on, then. Off to sleep with you."

She shrugged and wrote down, _I like listening to you talk._

He laughed, "But I enjoy talking when someone is awake and actually have an idea of what I'm talking about. Talking to a half-asleep audience is insulting to me." Lily grinned as they stood up, but as Anders headed to her bed, she shook her head, and pointed down on the hidden trap door by the kitchen first.

"What? Are you going to tuck me in first?" Lily grinned and pointed on his staff that he was using as a crutch, and made a weak face as she stood limply, mimicking his weakened state. He laughed, "Alright. Alright. Weak people go to bed first."

Lily followed him down the trap door and into his bedroom, where he let go of his staff and settled into bed. She pulled the covers to his chin, but before she pulled away, Anders grabbed her hand. She looked down at him.

"Really… thank you, Lily. For everything." He said, his voice barely a whisper, and Lily smiled at him. She reached out and stroked his cheek, before finally standing and turning off his lamp. Anders heard his door close in the darkness, and he closed his eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 6: The Road To Kirkwall

Within another week, Anders was finally able to walk unassisted, and he started coming up to Lily's house more often after sleeping at his quarters below. He learned that Lily left for the market of the closest town very early in the morning, when her flowers were still fresh and sparkled with dew, and did not return until lunchtime. She would carry and leave with a basketful of flowers, and return with coin in her purse and provisions in her arms. She would smile and wave at Anders when she entered her fence, who would sit by her door, waiting for her to arrive.

Lily started teaching Anders about her flowers and herbs, and he already had a book full of notes he had learned from her. Like an apt pupil, he absorbed all that she taught her, from the herbs to use for the sick to when the flowers are ready to be moved to another pot. He had and understanding of herbs, being a healer himself, but learning to take care of the plants that healed people made him understand more about their properties and uses. When she leaves to sell her flowers, Anders stayed behind and tended to her garden or her home.

However, Anders again began to feel restless again, and began wondering about all his belongings in Darktown in his clinic. He had wanted to gather his things before he left Kirkwall, but in all the chaos that had happened, he never got the chance to get them.

One night, as he and Lily ate, he asked her, "Lily, how far is Kirkwall from here?"

Lily's brows furrowed a bit, but she scribbled down at her parchment, _A few hours walk from here, heading south. Why do you ask?_

He sighed, "I was wondering if… if you could help me get back. I wanted to gather my things before I left, and I had a few grimoires and manifestos I want to get back… if… it's alright with you."

Lily's green-and-blue eyes looked worried, and she bit her lip. In the days he had been spending with Lily, he had learned much about her expressions and her actions to understand her. She twirled her hair in her fingers when she thinks deeply, and huff out a breath when she was impatient. She would also pout her lips and cross her arms when she was annoyed, and in a few occasions when she found Anders' dirty socks tucked in his bed, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She would tilt her head to the left when she was confused or wanted to ask a question, and tilt it to the right and sigh when she was tired. Whenever he thanked her, she would put her warm hand on his cheek, and when she noticed that he seemed grim as he thought of or was reminded of his past, she would lay her hand on his shoulder as if to say 'it will be alright'.

Seeing her bite her lip with her brows furrowed told him she was worried, and he reached out a hand to touch hers. "I will be discreet, I promise you. I will even use a disguise so that no one will know about me. Please, I will be quick to get in and out."

She looked at him, and finally nodded, and waved her hand, as if saying 'fine, fine'. He grinned at her and went back to his meal.

The next morning before sunrise, Anders stood outside her fence, not wearing his coat and pauldrons, but wearing a commoner's garb of leather breeches and a shirt, and a leather vest. He had hidden his staff behind him underneath his cloak and hood, and Lily lent him her red-knit scarf to hide the lower part of his face. His hair had already grown out, so he had let it down to partially hide his face, and his stubble had grown to a short beard that he doubted anyone would know who he is. Lily came out wearing leather pants and a long tunic, her gray cloak and hood around her, her silver blond hair braided down her waist, carrying her basket of flowers and herbs with her. She smiled beautifully to Anders, and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Lovely morning, messere." Anders said, teasingly, and Lily giggled. He bowed low at her, before straightening up and offering his arm. Lily grinned up at him before weaving her arm around his. She closed the make shift gate she made for her garden and started walking with Anders.

They walked down a little to the forest, and Anders couldn't help but inhale the scent of pine and sigh in contentment. "I could get used to this… walking to town with you. It's not every day I can go out with a beautiful woman. Maybe we could get some dinner at the Hanged Man…"

Lily smacked his arm and looked at him, her brows furrowed in annoyance. "Yes, yes… I know I'm still in danger. But I can't help it." He said, grinning down at her, "Ten years ago, I told the Warden Commander of Vigil's Keep that all I wanted was a pretty girl, a decent meal and the right to shoot lightning at fools. Of course, there are no fools to shoot lightning at, but it's still early."

She laughed a little, a tinkling laugh that made Anders happy. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she shook her head. "You know, since you can laugh like that, I think you can learn to speak. You can still make sounds…"

But Lily grimaced and shook her head violently. She looked at him and made a pained expression as she used a hand to claw at her throat.

"Ahh… I see. So it hurts when you speak, then?" Anders asked and she nodded as they continued walking. "Alright, I won't speak of it anymore."

They continued walking in silence, and Anders spotted a bush nearby that had daisies. He stopped, plucking the flowers with their stems attached as Lily watched. He held a bunch of them as he made his way back to her, and Lily wound her arm around his again as his fingers began weaving the stems. She looked up at him, a little confused, but he merely smiled and looked ahead as his fingers moved.

"I'm actually surprised that you don't get chased by darkspawn and thieves on your way to market. Aren't you afraid of walking alone?" He asked as he continued weaving, and Lily scoffed. She let go of him for a while to show him a couple of daggers strapped at her lower back, and she looked smugly at him.

"Aha! A rouge! I should've known." Anders said, as she walked beside him again. "You know, I knew a rouge once… a pirate queen. She was very good, but she was quite the thief." He grinned down at her, "Are you sure you don't steal the coin you earn, messere?"

Lily blinked up at him, looking a little shocked and insulted, but when she saw his teasing grin, she smiled and smacked him on the arm. "Careful, careful! Injured mage here! You don't want to undo all that work now, do you?"

She rolled her eyes at him and continued walking, smirking at him. He grinned again, "But I really think you are a thief though…"

She tilted her head to the left again, looking confused and he opened his arms in exaggeration and stood before her, walking backwards, "Quite the thief you are! Perhaps I should tell the templars about this alarmingly charming woman with silver hair who has stolen my heart!"

Lily blushed as Anders comically grasped at his chest, at which point she laughed, and tried to smack him, but he merely evaded her. He began to run a little before as she tried to hit him again, and he laughed when she tried to chase him.

He teased her all the way to the gates of Kirkwall towards Lowtown, and they stopped before entering, mainly because Lily bit her lip worriedly again. Anders smiled gently at her, and pinched her cheek a little bit, "Stop worrying. I'll be fine. Here…" And he raised the daisies he had picked, which by now he had weaved into a wreath, and put it on her head. "There. A true flower girl. I'm sure this will empty your basket much more quickly."

Lily looked up at him and smiled beautifully. It struck him once again at how strong a woman she was, and how beautiful she was, like a mortal, merciful goddess that given by the Maker to dwell on Thedas. He bent over and kissed her cheek, and she blushed pink again before looking in shock at him.

"I'll be back before you know it." He said, and pushed her towards Hightown. He watched as she turned to look back at him and nodded, before walking up the town steps. He smiled, before heading towards the town's many dark alleys to make his way back to Darktown.


	9. Chapter 7: Flower Girls And Kittens

Anders watched Lily in the side of the Hightown square, a few nobles buying flowers from her. She couldn't speak, so she used her hands to say that each flower was worth three silvers a piece, and she would tuck her earnings into her pouch by her belt, before handing the flowers to the customer with a beautiful smile. Once in a while, men would buy from her, and when she smiled, they blushed, admiring her beauty. He smiled to himself. The woman was quite charming, and she hardly even opened her mouth.

Lily's eyes found him lurking in a corner near her, and she waved, smiling at him. He gave a small smile in return, before a man with white hair distracted him. He blinked, and slunk further into the shadows as he recognized him. Lily's head tilted left, before looking to her other side to look at what he had just seen.

It was that elven former-slave, Fenris, walking around Hightown with the pirate queen, Isabela, and his friend, the dwarven Varric Tethras. They seemed to be making their way back to Fenris' mansion, their weapons sheathed. Fenris had noticed Lily in the side and seemed to be making his way towards her, the other two following behind him. At the sight of her, Isabela blinked in surprise.

"A flower girl?" Isabela said as she looked at Lily, "In the middle of Hightown? I haven't seen you around, my dear. Are you new here?"

Lily flushed at their attention, and nodded shyly. Isabela smiled, "Such beauty… and with such lovely eyes. You remind me of a white cat with those eyes. What's your name?"

As she had done with Anders, Lily raised a lily flower to her, and she blinked. Varric immediately understood. "She's mute. She can't speak. I think she's saying her name is Lily."

Isabela and Fenris looked at her again. "Such a shame. A pretty face like that should have a pretty voice to go along with it. But whatever, she is quite lovely."

Fenris smiled a little, "Indeed." He bowed a little at her, "How much for your flowers, Messere Lily?"

Lily smiled at him and held up three fingers, and Fenris reached to his pouch to give her the coins. She blinked, obviously surprised at the amount of coin he gave, and Fenris nodded. "I'd like to buy all of them, if you don't mind."

She nodded, and bunched up all the flowers, tying them together with some twine she had, before giving them to Fenris.

"I never thought you were a flower-giving type, Elf." Varric said as the elf took the flowers, "Are they for Hawke?"

"Some of them." Fenris said, "The others, for the graves. The dead need to be honored as well."

"Alright, now I'm envious of Hawke… well, not really." Isabela said, and she yawned, "Come on, we have to get back. I am dead tired."

Fenris bowed in thanks to Lily, which she returned with a beautiful smile. Isabela smirked and touched her chin, "I hope to see you here more often, kitten." She said, winking flirtatiously.

Lily flushed as they began to walk, and as soon as their back was turned, Anders reached over and pulled Lily to his side, hiding her in the shadows with him… just as Fenris stopped and looked around.

"What's the matter, elf?" Varris said, "Come on, I need a drink at the Hanged Man."

"I… I thought I smelled a lyrium potion." Fenris said, and he looked around, "And the flower woman is missing."

"You did buy all her flowers, Fenris." Isabela said, "Maybe she immediately went home to feed the family. Come on! I want to get a drink and some decent sleep."

Fenris continued to look at the corner where Lily stood, and Anders held his breath. Finally the elf turned around and left with the two, holding the flowers carefully in his gauntleted hand.

Anders breathed as sigh of relief, and leaned back in against the wall he was hiding in and closing his eyes. It was a close call. If the three of them had known he was there, they would've told Hawke… or in Fenris' case, killed him outright. He cursed, knowing that the lyrium potion that Fenris smelled came from his pack, where a bottle had probably broken when he stuffed all his belongings from the clinic in his haste.

He opened his eyes and looked beside him, only to see Lily a few feet away from him, crouched down. He sighed and lifted his pack as he made his way to her. "I'm sorry about that, Lily. They were my companions… I was afraid they'd alert Hawke if they found out about me. Lily?"

Lily looked over her shoulder, and grinned up at him, before standing up, and making her way back to him. She grinned happily as she lifted her hands, and a small mewl made him blink.

A furry, little tabby kitten with blue eyes was nestled in her palms, and it looked at Anders, before mewling again. He felt his heart melt at the feline face, "Awww… look at the cute little kitty!" He said in a childish voice, and he looked up at Lily, who looked rather hopeful. "You… want to keep it? But what if it has an owner?"

Lily shook her head, showing him the little kitten's neck, which was void of a collar. The kitten mewled again, and Lily grinned and turned the kitten's face to her face, rubbing its nose with hers. The cat purred, and she looked up at Anders again, her face hopeful.

"Are you sure no one owns him?" He asked her, "I love cats, Lily, but I draw the line at stealing one."

She shook her head vigorously, and turned the cat to him again, before pouting and blinking her eyes rapidly in an action of pleading. He laughed, she looked too cute.

"Alright, alright. We'll take care of her." Anders said, and Lily gave a little jump of happiness before cuddling the kitten again. He reached out and tickled the back of the kitten's ear, and it emitted a pleased purr. "What shall we call her then?"

Lily shrugged, and cuddled the kitten closer to her chest, the cute little purring becoming louder. Ander chuckled, "Cuddles, then… since you like cuddling her so much." She nodded and gave the kitten a small kiss, before turning it to Anders. He smiled and gave the adorable little feline a kiss as well, and Lily tucked her new pet into her basket before smiling up at Anders.

"Come on then, messere. I'm pretty sure Cuddles is hungry, and I could use lunch too." He said, and she nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders as she wound her arm around his waist, walking out of Kirkwall back to Lily's house.


	10. Chapter 8: A Sharing of Ideas

With all his belongings with him, Anders once again got started with his manifesto, one that he had labored on for ages… although one of his copies seemed to be missing. Using Lily's table in his room, he started writing, not realizing that it was late in the evening.

There was a knock at the door, and Anders' head snapped up, but when it did, his back and neck cracked in protest, as he had kept his bent-over posture over his papers for hours. He seethed a little as he rubbed his neck. "Come in!"

Lily came in, pushing the door with her foot, her hands full with a tray of food. She grinned at him and lifted the tray, and Anders' blinked at her.

"Did I miss dinner time?" He asked, and she nodded before walking to his side. He groaned, "Sorry, I was… distracted."

Lily shrugged as she lowered the tray in front of Anders, looking at what he was writing. Her head tilted left again, and Anders lifted the book.

"It's a… manifesto I've been working on." Anders said as Lily lifted a page, "Hawke wasn't convinced about how the mages deserve freedom from the Chantry. So I made this to show to her. I never got the chance to give it to her, though. But I thought I might continue it, just in case."

Lily nodded distractedly as she poured over the pages, reading it, making her green and blue eyes move side to side. Anders looked down at the dinner Lily gave him, seeing bread and lamb stew, and took a spoon to start eating. "What do you think? Are my arguments wrong?"

But Lily raised a finger without looking up, concentrating in reading his writings, her brows furrowed. Anders chuckled as he began to eat.

He continued to watch her as she read, remaining silent as her eyes moved over the pages. And it wasn't until he had finished his dinner that Lily sighed and lowered it, looking at him.

"So, what do you think?" Anders said as he wiped his mouth with a cloth that Lily placed on the tray.

Lily shrugged and took a piece of blank parchment from his desk, scribbling on it. He sat beside her to read, _You make good arguments. But for someone who has intensive knowledge, there are still some points you are missing._

Anders' brows furrowed at her written words, "Such as?"

She sighed and started writing again, _Mages aren't the only one who deserve freedom. A lot of other people need it too, like slaves and even Templars. _ She had written. _Haven't you ever noticed that all this… this life that we have now… is fueled by a chain of fear?_

"A… chain of fear?" He asked, bending down beside her, "How do you mean?

_All of it… it is just a chain of fear… a cycle, if you will. Mages fear the Templars because of their ruthlessness. Templars fear the Mages because of their power. Common folk fear both Templars and the City guard due to their authority. The City Guard and Templars fear the Common Folk because they know they could be overwhelmed by them if there is a revolt. All humans fear the Qunari. All beings fear the darkspawn. All of it… from the start… is because of fear. And there will be no end to it. Not ever._

Anders blinked. Her reasoning did make sense of everything. Even though he himself wasn't afraid of Templars, that fact that the soldiers could capture him and return him to the Circle caused him to be afraid. In fact, it recently dawned to him that the Circle was like a prison because people feared the mages, and it was the only place where they could be "contained".

Lily was still writing on the parchment now, and he bent over to read again. _Although what you did to the Chantry was wrong, I could see the reason behind it. It was a revolution that had __**turned **__into a rebellion. The people's fear caused your message to look like it was a deliberate attempt to throw chaos, when all you wanted was to show the world that the Chantry needs to crumble in order for change to happen. _

"Yes. That is exactly what happened." Anders said, looking up at her, surprised that she had understood his reason. "So… you… do you think that what I did was right?"

She shrugged and wrote again, _No, it's not. Murdering hundreds of people is still wrong, Anders._

He sighed and rubbed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, "I know. I know what I did was wrong. But I thought that, with the Chantry gone, mages who had to go through their rule would be free… free to live and not fear to be captured ever again."

_The Chantry itself is not the problem, Anders, but rather the system in which they used to confine mages and Templars_. She wrote, _For you, the Circle was a prison that you wished to escape from. But for many others, it was a place of solace and peace, someplace where they belong. Look at the difference between you and this Sebastian. The same goes for the Templars. There are people who wish to escape from it, but not all of them want to. The Chantry, as a religious place of worship, is fine as it is. The system of taking mages away and locking them up in the tower, and teaching Templars that mages are always capable of danger, is the problem._

Anders sighed, "I guess you're right. I was too blind to realize that… too full of Vengeance. I thought that Justice was right, the mages do deserve to be free. But what I did… was wrong. Too many died, not just mages, but innocents as well. By the Maker, I was such a fool."

He bent his head in his hands, and Lily merely watched him as he thought of his actions, her hand warm against his shoulder as a sign of comfort. Finally he raised his head, "Thank you. You gave me a lot of things to think about. Although… I still don't know how to make up for it."

Lily laid a hand on his cheek, before returning to her parchment, _That is a question only you can answer now, Anders._

He nodded, "I know. I just don't know how to… start, really."

She smiled at him and wrote again, _In time, you will. I know it._

Anders smiled at her, "How is it that you have so much faith in me, Lily?"

_Sometimes, it's easier to think about the good in people, Anders, _she wrote, _If we focus too much on the evils that people contain inside them, then we never really understand them. Sometimes, it is that good that they do that defines them, not the evil side of them. Kind of like you._

He blinked hard at her written words, and he looked up to see her smiling at him. She stood up and touched his cheek again, before taking the tray that contained his dinner, and heading for the door.

He sighed and looked down at the parchment that Lily had written on, thinking about her reasoning. He had to admit, she was very smart to have thought of it that way, and that he had been too stubborn to see things the way she had. He looked down at his own manifesto, and scowled when he realized that his own judgment was biased. He put away his old manifest, grabbed a couple more parchments, laid out Lily's writing, and started rewriting everything he had ever made.


	11. Chapter 9: Like A Dagger ToThe Heart

Within another week, Anders' magic got stronger, and he was finally able to once again use it to help around in Lily's house, such as light the fire in her hearth, or make their drinking water cold. Lily began to like it when he helped around the house, and would often squeeze his hand as her form of thanks. It obsessed him a little… her touch… that he did whatever he can to help around and feel the warmth of her hand. Despite of her hard life, her hands were soft and smooth, like the finest silk, and whenever he felt her touch his face or his hand, a jolt of electricity ran down his spine. He would smile at her, and steel himself so he wouldn't hold on to her hand and keep it against his skin. Perhaps it's because he hadn't felt the touch of a woman for ages. He desired Hawke for a time, though, but when he noticed that she was smitten with that elf Fenris, he backed off and let the two enjoy their… rather complicated relationship.

Although, he couldn't help but wonder how such a small woman defended herself… or how well she does it. She had showed him her daggers, but somehow he couldn't imagine how she did it.

It wasn't until a few nights later that he found out.

After dinner, Lily was cleaning up the dishes and Anders sat in the hearth, playing with Cuddles, when he heard growling outside. He listened for a while, and looked at Lily before taking his staff. Lily watched him before following out, taking her daggers with her.

They headed out the front door and opened the tall gate in the garden, and Anders cursed. A small group of Hurlocks stood before them… creatures that probably left the Deep Roads. He raised a hand, letting the magic flow through his being… but a slim hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

He looked down to see Lily holding on to him, a look of fierce determination in her eyes as she looked at the Hurlocks. She let go of him and withdrew her daggers, and he gasped, "Lily! You can't fight them alone!"

She turned to him and smirked, raising an eyebrow. _Watch me,_ her gaze said, just as a Hurlock charged at her. Before he could shout out a warning, she moved, and the Hurlock fell headless by his feet.

Anders blinked, and he looked up at Lily to see that she was grinning. She turned back to the Hurlocks and charged, her blades flashing.

He had never seen anyone move so quickly before. She was faster than Isabela, and she moved with grace and flexibility that he didn't know anyone could possess. He watched her as she jumped and flipped through the air, before landing on a Hurlock's shoulders and slashing away its head. It almost looked like she was dancing, attacking and deflecting her enemy's blades, her feet and arms making complicated movements, her hair billowing around her like a cloud.

Unfortunately… it also turned him on to see just exactly how flexible she was. Her back arched when she evaded, before she raised her leg to a full standing split and bringing down her foot forcefully on a Hurlock's head, crushing its skull. He couldn't help but imagine her underneath him, arching her back like that when he touched her, her breath coming out in short pants and moaning against his ear…

Anders' wandering thoughts stopped when she killed the last of the Hurlocks, its head flying off before falling somewhere into the bushes. He looked up at her as she remained standing, trying to slow her breath. She turned around and faced him, and he swallowed when he remembered his thoughts. He felt his face flame as she smiled, before skipping playfully towards him.

Her green-and-blue eyes sparkled with triumph as she stood in front of him, and she sheathed her blades behind her and putting her hands on her hips, looking smug. She was covered with splatters of blood, even on her hair, but she was still as beautiful as ever. He couldn't help but smile at the smug look on her face.

"Alright, you could show that you could take care of yourself. Well done." He said sarcastically, and she giggled. He poked her in the middle of her forehead. "Don't look so smug. If more of them come along, you're going to have a problem, you know that right?"

She shrugged nonchalantly, and pointed with her thumb on the dead bodies. "Yes, I know you can take care of yourself. But next time, let me help you, okay?" She grinned and nodded again, and Anders looked down at her.

"Andraste's knickerweasels, you're a mess!" He cried out, making her laugh, before he noticed that her sleeve was torn, and that a wound had begun to bleed. He sighed as he took her arm, "And you didn't escape unscathed."

Lily looked down at her wound and waved it off, like she didn't care. Anders' brows furrowed a little, "Don't wave it off like it's nothing! It could get infected! What if it starts bleeding bloody pus?" He said a little angrily, and Lily scowled at him and snatched her arm away from him. She looked up defiantly at him, and he realized that he had raised his voice. She probably defended herself on her own all these years. He sighed, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… just… here." He let his magic run down his hand and over the wound, touching her soft skin again as he healed the gash, making it stop bleeding.

"There." He said, still keeping his hand on her arm, "It's all healed up. I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I just… don't want to see you get hurt."

Lily's scowl softened, and she put her hand on his, where he was still holding her arm. He bowed his head, and Lily bowed hers so that their foreheads touched. She smiled and put a hand on his cheek, making him look at her, before moving forward.

Anders blinked as Lily raised herself up on her toes and kissed the corner of his lips by his cheek. He swallowed and steeled himself, trying his best not to move his own lips towards hers, and just grab her and wrap her in his arms. Her scent around him was maddening, even if there was a hint of darkspawn blood on her. He could feel the desire for her scrambling up his chest, and he sighed (out of longing and relief) as Lily separated from him.

His eyes looked down her green-and-blue eyes, and despite the smudges of blood on her face, she smiled… so beautifully at him. Her hand was still warm on his face, and he yearned to hold it in his hand. He stared at her, looking hard into her eyes, feeling like he was getting lost, that the world could wither and die around him as long as he was with her.

He felt the air rush out of his lungs, like a dagger piercing his heart, when he realized the truth.

He was desperately in love with her.

He thought he never felt like that again. After his unrequited affection for Hawke, he never thought he'd feel like that for anyone. Lily was beautiful, intelligent, wise and compassionate… and just recently, she was an amazing rouge that just saved him with her skill. She saved him from Sebastian's wrath, trusting him despite what he did, and took him into her home, even though only his words were the only proof he had that he can be trusted. She was all he could want in a woman…

And to realize that she found him in the forest… made him think that the Maker still had hope for him.

Her smile faded as she tilted her head left, and she touched his forehead, biting her lip. He realized his face had turned red, and that Lily probably thought he had a fever. He took her hand off his forehead before smiling at her.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He told her, "Just a little… envious of you that you fought them all off by yourself. I was hoping to test out my magic again, you know." He pouted teasingly, "And now poor little Anders can't show off."

Lily laughed, and Anders cleaned a spot of blood on her nose with a finger, making her face scrunch up. He could help but smile at her expressive face.

Maker's breath, but she's beautiful.

"I'll clean this up for you, Lily. Maker knows you've got blood… uhm… everywhere." And they looked down at her bloodied clothes, "You go ahead and take a bath. Although…" He smirked naughtily at her, "I could go into the bath with you."

She laughed and smacked his arm, before sticking out her tongue. "Alright, alright. It's your loss, though." She chuckled again before looking at the bodies and turning to look at him again.

"I'll be fine, really. I have enough magic in me to burn these bastards into ashes." He said, and she smiled. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her a little towards the house, "Come on, then. Take your bath before you start smelling like them."

But Lily turned around and laid a hand on his hand, thanking him again. He smiled, and before he could help himself, he took her wrist and kissed the palm of her hand, making her blush the cutest shade of pink he had ever seen on anyone.

"You can thank me later. For now, BATH!" He said and Lily smiled again, turning around. He grinned and smacked her bottom lightly, making her jump in surprise. She turned around again, her eyes wide, and seeing his grin, couldn't help but grin as well. She fluttered her eyes shyly at him, peeking at him from her shoulder, before running into the house.

He sighed. He really DID want to get in that bath with her. But he knew there is much to do. He looked down to see a Hurlock's head near him. He kicked it towards the other bodies as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Serves you jerks right." He said as he casted fire spells to burn the bodies. "This is OUR turf! You bastards are not welcome."

He smiled at the chaos she had wrecked all around him, remembering her graceful moves in battle, the curve of her buttock in his hand when he smacked her teasingly, and he felt himself harden a little with desire. He shook his head again, before turning back to his work again, vowing to take an ice cold bath as well to quell his burning urges.


	12. Chapter 10: Falling

Anders straightened from his chair, moving his head and stretching out his neck side to side. He looked down at his manifesto, seeing that the ink had finally dried. He closed the book and put down his pen, standing up from his chair and stretching. He had been writing for almost two hours now.

He looked around and smiled a little, seeing his things in his room under Lily's house after he had gotten them back a month ago. His room was definitely smaller than his clinic at Darktown, but by the Maker, it was clean, and he loved it.

He listened for a sound upstairs, and his brows furrowed when he couldn't hear Lily's footsteps. He headed up the stairs and opened the trap door, trying to find the woman, but only seeing a sleeping Cuddles by the hearth, cleaned and filled with milk for his dinner.

He closed the trap door and headed for the kitchen table, only to find a piece of parchment on it. He picked it up to see it was a small letter from Lily.

_Gone fishing. Will be right back. – L_

Anders smiled as he lowered the letter and headed out the door. He knew that Lily was in the waterfall a few meters from her house, where they had fetched water, washed clothes, and caught fish. She had showed it to him when he was finally able to lift heavy objects, and he had been helping her bring water back home.

He bent over the sleeping cat and rubbed his forehead, "How are you, widdle Cuddles?" he said in a childish, sing-song voice, "I bet that little kitty tummy is all filled up now huh?"

Cuddles mewled in pleasure before snuggling back into the blanket Lily had laid out for her. He smiled as he straightened, and headed out the door, closing it behind him intent on finding Lily.

He carefully walked the thin path Lily had made on his way to the falls and soon enough, he found her.

She stood in a simple dress by a small cliff above a pool under the waterfalls, the droplets of water drenching her a little. She leaned her weight on one foot as she held her fishing rod in her hands, moving the stick to entice the fish. He could see that she hadn't caught anything yet. She leaned her head to the right, and sighed tiredly, and it looked like she was a little distracted.

Anders grinned evilly as he crept as quietly as he could closer to Lily, who was still preoccupied with her fishing rod. He looked down at the pool below her to see that it was deep enough for her not to hit her head in anything, and grinned. Suddenly, he poked her waist, and she shrieked in surprise, before losing her footing and slipping to the pool below. She fell in with a splash, before sputtering indignantly to the surface. She looked up at Anders who was doubled over in laughter on top of the cliff she was just on.

"Oh, Maker! I am SO sorry!" Anders said bending over on the cliff, laughing his arse off, looking down at her as she spit out water, "I just… I couldn't resist! You were standing there and… and… you looked bored so I…" He bent over and laughed again, nearly rolling off the cliff.

Lily coughed as she treaded water, and Anders looked down at her as she looked annoyed. She scowled at him and held up her hand, as if telling him to pull her up.

Anders wiped the tears of mirth in his eyes as he bent over the cliff to extend his arm, "I'm sorry, really I am. That was immature of me. I… WOAH!"

Lily used her weight as he took her hand and pulled him down, making him tumble headfirst into the water with a massive splash. He surfaced a moment later, looking like a drowned rat, his hair plastered about his face as he coughed out water. She laughed out loud at his indignant expression, slapping the water in mirth, and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You little minx! You'll pay for that!" He cried out as he splashed water at her, making her retaliate and starting a splashing war. He laughed even as he spat out water, and he noticed Lily was making her way to the shore to get away from him. "Oh no, you don't!"

He quickly grabbed her around the waist, making her shriek again, and he pulled her up as they splashed back into the pool. She surfaced laughing again as Anders pulled at her wrist, to make her stop splashing at him, and he pulled her tight to him, still laughing so she would stop moving. But he stopped laughing when he looked at her again.

Lily's laughter subsided when she noticed that Anders was holding her a little too closely, his arms wrapped around her waist, and her hands were on his chest. Her breath was heaving from laughter, and water dripped down from her face to her neck, before disappearing down the neckline of her dress. His breath was warm on her face as he looked at her, reaching to a stray lock of hair that had plastered on her forehead. Her green-and-blue eyes stared at his honey-colored gaze, and her breath got caught at the heat of his attention.

"So… beautiful." Anders whispered, touching her face. And before she knew it, he had grasped the back of her neck, and pulled her lips towards his.


	13. Chapter 11: For The First Time

Anders' hand felt warm on her back as he pulled her closer to him, his warmth enveloping her despite the cold water. His lips were gentle on hers, and Lily felt his tongue touch her lower lip. Shyly, she tasted him as well, relishing the feel and taste of his mouth on hers.

The feeling of her tasting him broke the last of Anders' control and he moaned as he kissed her deeper, and her arms wrapped around his neck. Her body pressed closer to his, and he felt every supple curve of her against him. He deepened his kiss, tasting the sweetness of the honey and mint tea that she always drank. His hands lowered down to her legs, and he pulled her tighter to his body, his already hardened manhood pressing against her warm center. She moaned, but didn't resist.

Anders continued to kiss as he lifted her a little before settling her down by the shore of the pool, her long silver hair fanning behind her as she lay down. He moved his lips to her cheek and to her ear, nibbling gently at her lobe as she gasped in pleasure, before moving down to her neck as his hands ran up her legs, loving satiny texture of her skin as he pushed her wet skirt upward and baring her thighs to him. She sighed as she grabbed his shirt from his back and pulled, and he separated from her long enough to remove it. She ran her hands down his muscled chest, his broad shoulders, his sculpted stomach… and down the waistband of his trousers. Her light touch was driving him mad, and he groaned as he continued to run his hand along the length of her legs.

Lily pushed him away a little as she shifted, pulling the dress over her head, and revealing her glorious body to Anders in her smalls and breast bindings. Her smooth, fair skin was flushed in desire, and he couldn't help but touch her silken skin. She had started unlacing his pants as he reached behind her and pulled her bindings off, and her perfect breasts came to view.

"Beautiful…" Anders couldn't help but mutter as he bent down and kissed her breast, before slowly licking a pink tip of her nipple. Lily gasped in pleasure as he gave affection to her chest, and she pushed his pants down and grasped his hardness. He groaned against her mounds as her warm hand shyly massaged his cock, making it harden more, as he continued to lick and kiss her chest. Her breath heaved, and she moaned again, and his hand lowered down, pulling down her smalls to rub her clit. She gasped out in surprise, her legs tightening a bit, but soon enough she relaxed as Anders continued to stroke her.

She was wet and warm in his hand, and he groaned at the feel of her. He rubbed his thumb along her clit, and she whimpered in wanting. His experiences during his youth, when he was a horny apostate trying to escape the Ferelden Circle, came to be of use as he teased her with his hand, and more wetness dripped down from her as her breathing became more labored. Slowly, he pushed a finger, but stopped when Lily let out a small whimper of pain. He rose himself up to look at her face, only to see her grimacing… and he understood.

"Lily…" Anders said as he looked down worriedly at her, "You've… you've never… had anyone in your bed… have you?"

Lily looked at him shyly, before shaking her head, her face turning red. Anders cursed himself mentally, before sighing.

"I'm sorry… I should've known." He said as he pulled his finger out of her. But Lily shook her head vehemently and grabbed his hand, keeping it in place. He looked at her face, only to see the wanting still in her eyes. "Lily… I… don't want to hurt you. If we do this… you'll…"

But Lily merely smiled at him, before mentioning to herself and then to her temple, her sign of 'I know'. She pulled him back towards her, kissing and tasting him again, and Anders felt his resolve melt as her warm center pressed against his hardness. He held on to her tightly and groaned, rubbing his length against her, making her moan in pleasure.

"By the Maker, I want you." Anders muttered against her neck as he licked her skin, "I want all of you. But I don't want to hurt you. I won't be able to stop if we continue this…"

But she merely smiled again before reaching down between them, and positioning the head of his manhood against her. He groaned at the feel of her warmth at the tip of his cock, and he restrained himself from pushing in roughly into her. He leaned back a little and took her face in his hand, making her eyes look at him.

"I'll do my best to be gentle." He whispered as he used his other hand to rub his cock against her, "But I won't be able to stop. I… I love you, Lily." She looked up at him, surprised, but she smiled beautifully at him, her mouth forming the words he had just said, even though there was no sound. He felt his heart burst at the knowledge that she felt the same way he did, and he kissed her passionately, their tongues clashing as he held her tight to him. She shifted her hips, his cock inching inside her and she moaned loudly.

Anders groaned at the action, and inch by throbbing inch, he pushed against her, burying himself inside, until finally reaching her barrier. "Hold on to me, love." He whispered to her, "This might hurt a little."

Lily bit her lip and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Anders shoved the last inch of his cock roughly. She grimaced at the pain, whimpering a little, and he stopped moving to give her time to catch her breath, kissing her cheek. A few tears of pain dripped down from her eyes, and he kissed them away.

A few moments later, Lily moved, pulling away from him a little, still biting her lip, before pushing him inside of her again. This time, she moaned in pleasure, and Anders took it as a sign for him to move. Slowly, he began moving with her, pushing and pulling out of her warmth slowly and gently, and the pain in her face faded and was replaced with pleasure.

"Andraste's mercy, you are so tight." Anders muttered, his breath hot and panting against her ear as they moved, "So tight… so warm… by the Maker, you feel so damn good."

Lily couldn't talk back to him, but her whimpers and moans tell him that she was feeling the same way as he was. Anders was thick and long, filling her beyond description, and his cock felt good inside her. Her nails clawed at his muscled back as he continued to thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bury him deeper, and her hips moved a little bit faster.

He took it as a hint to go faster, which he did, all intensions of being gentle gone as he began to thrust roughly, groaning against her hair. His other hand gripped hard at her waist, leaving marks, while his other arm propped him above her while keeping her face in front of his. His hips snapped faster against her, their flesh making noises that accompanied their moans and groans of pleasure. It has been years since Anders felt the warmth of a woman, and he held himself back, doing his hardest to not explode like a horny teenager in his first time.

But he didn't have to wait too long. Lily's moans grew louder as he continued to thrust, her hands clawing at his back. He knew she was nearing her peak, and he pounded her harder and faster. He could feel his own release coming soon, and he groaned out loudly as he brought her face to him again.

"Let it go, my love." He said as he looked into her lust-filled eyes, "Come with me. Let go… Maker… come with me… Lily…!"

Lily moaned out loud, her red lips forming a perfect O as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around his shaft as she spasmed. The tightening inside her brought about Anders' own orgasm, and he groaned out triumphantly as he continued to thrust, his seed mixing with the fluids inside her. Her tight warmth milked him dry, and his thrust slowed as his cock finally drained every last drop of his essence. He collapsed above her, holding himself up with his elbows, as they rested, their breathing slowing down.

"You are a minx." Anders finally said after they have caught their breath, pulling his spent manhood out of her, before putting his finger into her mound. He used his healing skill to heal the torn tissue of her innocence inside her, using the water from the pool to wash her clean. When he was done, he collapsed beside her, drawing her body close to him. Lily smiled up at him contentedly, resting her cheek against his chest.

"By the Maker… that was amazing." He said, and Lily chuckled. "Granted, it has been a while since I… did something like this. I was afraid I would be rusty at it."

Lily laughed and smacked his chest, and he laughed along with her. He sighed in contentment and looked down at her, "Was it… was it as good for you…? I know it was your first time, but did it go with your… expectations?"

She grinned, and nodded ecstatically, before blushing and burying her head in his chest. He held her closer and kissed her forehead, "Well, you're welcome then. But I think we should head back home. My bits are going to freeze soon if we stay here, considering our clothes are a little soaked."

She laughed again but she pushed off the grounds as Anders helped her up. He put on his pants and shirt again as Lily bound her chest and wore her dress. She picked up her smalls to put it on again, but Anders snatched it up and twirled it around his finger, smirking at her.

"I suggest you don't wear this yet, my love." Anders said, grinning wickedly, "We do need to warm up a bit when we get home."

Lily laughed again as Anders bent over and carried her in his arms as he walked back through the forest, "I need a lot of warming up, that's for sure. And I definitely need some… well, practice. It has been a long a time. Ah! But this is perfection! I'm getting rusty and need practice, and you…ahaha… you need to learn a lot of things, my love. And I would be **so** happy to teach you. I will make sure to turn you into a master of lovemaking. For my own personal use, of course."

Their laughter echoed throughout the forest and into their tiny home, as Anders kicked the door open and closed it with his foot. And it was long past midnight before they got any sleep, curled up in blankets beside a contented tabby, warming up by the hearth.


	14. Chapter 12: Afterglow

The next morning, Anders woke up on the floor by the hearth, his blankets wrapped around him. Lily was sitting by the fireplace, breathing life to the fire since it had burned out in the night. She was still naked, clinging to her blanket to her chest to cover herself, her hair unbound and flowing down her back. He sighed in happiness, making Lily look at him before smiling.

"Good morning, love." Anders greeted, and Lily grinned at him as she put her poker away, before getting down on her hands and knees, crawling her way over to him like a feline, with a lusty smirk on her face.

He wolf-whistled as Lily crawled over to him. "You are _quite_ the looker, Lily. Has anyone ever told you that? And… with you crawling like that with that expression on your face… you look like a cat, ready to pounce on my body… you little minx." She laughed, before bending over him and kissing his lips, and he couldn't help but sigh. "By the Maker, I could get used to waking up like this." He said as Lily giggled, lying across his chest. "After sleeping on the cold hard ground for years, battling possessed mages, darkspawn and what else, I could definitely get used to this." He peered down at her, "Are you still going to market today?"

Lily nodded, before reaching up over his head, where she had put her parchment. Her blanket shifted as she moved, her bare stomach going in front of his face as she reached, and Anders buried his face into it, nuzzling it and making her giggle when the stubble of his beard tickled her. She pushed away from him, lying on her stomach beside him as she wrote. She scribbled on it before holding it up for Anders to read. _Today is the Anniversary of the Founding of Kirkwall. I have an order for flowers in bulk, so I have to deliver them._

"Oh! Is it that time already?" Anders said as he rolled to his side and rested his head on his hand, holding himself up on his elbow, "I haven't seen that festival for a while. Is there dancing and food and fireworks and all that racket?"

She nodded and she scribbled at her parchment again, _It is a masked festival, don't you remember? People can go around in disguise, like Orlesian parties._

Anders grinned, "Well, isn't that perfect then? I am an apostate mage… and subsequently, a murderer, so to speak… who wants to attend the festival." He kissed her before slipping her blanket away, baring her body to his gaze. "Would you go to the festival with me, my love? I will wear a disguise and promise you that I will not be seen."

Lily looked down at him, biting her lip, and he kissed her lips to make her stop. "Don't be worried. I promise that no one will ever know about me."

He ran his hand down her bare back, making her shiver in anticipation. Finally she nodded, and Anders grinned.

"There you go! That wasn't so hard, is it? You just say yes, and after you sell your beautiful flowers, we'll go out and party 'til dawn!" Anders said excitedly, and she laughed, but he groaned in wanting again when he saw her nakedness, and he raised himself up to settle on her back, pining her under him as she laid on her stomach on the floor.

"Buuuuutttt… we'll do that later. The people can tolerate you being an hour late, can't they?" He said, before rubbing his length on her bottom, licking the smooth expanse of her back and shoulder, making her moan excitedly. He rubbed the tip of his manhood against her moistening center again, and she gasped, "I have my own fireworks to light up, right here."

Lily's laughter subsided as he kissed her again, his touch warming her faster than her hearth's fire as Anders took her from behind and made love to her.

She soon got to Kirkwall, along with her baskets of flowers… but the towns people were a little miffed at her for being two hours late.


	15. Chapter 13: Unexpected Meetings

Anders hid in the shadows again, his cloak and hood hiding his face, but not that much, since he was able to buy a festival mask from a vendor in Lowtown. It covered his face completely, and he liked it… mainly because the face was fashioned to look like a human face with cat-like stripes and whiskers.

He found Lily at the center of the square in Lowtown, and he gasped at the sight of her. Somebody had given her a white dress and robes, and her hair was loose on her back. She wore a wreath of flowers on her head, and wore a simple white mask that covered the area around her eyes. Her flower baskets were empty, as her wares were weaved with ribbons and surrounded the town. A few people he figured were her regular buyers were chatting with her, and even though she didn't speak, she signaled with her hands to communicate. He smiled to himself and leaned against the wall as he watched her.

"Ahh! I recognize beauty like this anywhere!" He heard amidst the din, and Lily turned around to see that Fenris, Varric and Isabela were walking towards her. Lily recognized Fenris, and she bowed at them.

"This is the flower girl… Lily, wasn't it?" Isabela asked and she nodded as Anders continued to watch them. "Your flowers are the ones decorating the square, aren't they? They are very lovely. I hope you were paid good coin for all of them."

She smiled at them, before nodding. "I'm glad you're enjoying the festival, flower girl." Varric said, "But the Hanged Man is the best place to be at this time. We're heading there ourselves. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes. Please do!" Isabela said, her eyebrow rising… an action Anders with familiar with. She did that whenever she was flirting, or if she wants someone on her bed. But he sighed in relief when Lily laughed a little, and shook her head.

"She is a clean and gentle soul, and the scent of the Hanged Man would just ruin her." Fenris said, smiling a bit at her, "I do not think she wants our kind of drink. Let her stay and enjoy the festivities here…"

But suddenly a band had started playing a familiar tune, and Isabela's eyes sparkled. "Oh! The Remigold! I do love this dance! Come and dance with me, Lily!"

But Lily blushed and looked a little uncertain at Isabela, and Varric immediately understood. "Come on, Rivaini. We can't dance yet. We haven't drunk enough to do that. Let's get to the Hanged Man." He pulled at her hand, before nodding at Fenris.

"Bu… but, Varric!" Isabela protested as the dwarf dragged her away, and Lily and Fenris laughed.

"Please, forgive my companion." Fenris said to Lily, "She has… quite an itch, and it is embarrassing to say that she wants it scratched by anybody. She is a devious woman, but she's fine… as long as you keep a little distance."

Lily smiled at him and waved a hand, dismissing his apology. He smiled again, "Thank you. I will be sure to keep her away from you from now on. Are you enjoying the festivities, Lily?"

She nodded, and Anders felt a bit of jealousy bubbling up the surface at watching the elf talk to his beloved.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the evening." Fenris said, "Do you have someone to accompany you around the city?" Lily blinked up at him, but he shook his head, "I am merely worried about your safety. Festivals are a magnet for pick-pockets, and since you sold a lot of flowers today, I am afraid that you might become a target for your coin. Did you come here alone?"

Before Lily could answer, Anders came out of his hiding place, and he lowered his voice so that Fenris couldn't recognize him, since he was wearing a mask. "Lily, sweetheart, there you are!" He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Sold all your flowers, have you?"

Lily blinked up at him, not recognizing him under the mask, but she knew those hazel eyes anywhere. She smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his waist as she turned to Fenris, before putting her hand over her chest near her heart, and putting it on Anders's chest.

Fenris nodded, "Ahh, I see… your significant other." The elf looked at him, and Anders prayed that he won't recognize him. Thankfully, he just nodded. "He seems like a fine man who could defend you. Very well, enjoy the festivities, Lily." Lily smiled at him and he bowed to Anders, "Messere."

The elf walked away back towards the direction of the Hanged Man, and Anders let out a sigh of relief. "Whew… that was rather close, don't you think?"

Lily nodded and smiled up at him, looking relieved, before smirking at him and pulling at his hand. He looked down at her in shock, only to realize that she was pulling him to dance.

"No!" Anders cried out under his mask, and Lily laughed, "Sweetheart, I can't… I don't know how to dance!"

But Lily merely took his right hand and put it on her waist, while she took his other hand, putting her own on his shoulder. She began to move, and Anders looked down at their feet to watch her steps. She giggled as Anders seemed to concentrate on their dance, but soon enough he got the hang of it.

He laughed as he started dancing with Lily in earnest, twirling her around as the music went faster, and she laughed as they moved on the floor along with the other townspeople. Anders kept dancing around with her, but they stopped when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, ser!" Anders exclaimed as he turned around, "Pardon… us.."

A familiar man turned around, and Anders recognized those blue eyes immediately. His hand tightened around Lily's in a death grip, and she looked up at him worriedly.

It was Sebastian.


	16. Chapter 14: Too Close For Comfort

"It is quite alright, serrah." Sebastian said, separating from a woman he was dancing with, "Festivals such as these are rather exciting, and there is no greater joy than to see people enjoying themselves."

"Yes… erh… quite." Anders answered, lowering his voice. Lily stood beside him, and Sebastian's eyes fell on her.

"Ah… you are the flower vendor who brought all these flowers for the festival. Lily, wasn't it?" He asked, and Lily nodded, and he bowed a little at her. "I am Sebastian Vael, my lady. I have heard of you from Fenris. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Lily's eyes widened in recognition of his name, and she looked up worriedly at Anders. He didn't look down at her, but his grip on her remained tight, and the skin on his neck where the mask didn't hide was pale. She laid a hand on his shoulder, and he looked down at her. She nodded to him, and saw that Anders took a deep breath. She turned her attention back to Sebastian and bowed.

He smiled at her, "Fenris told me that you sell the freshest flowers outside of Kirkwall. I am the one who arranged that the flowers from the festival will be bought from you. And you rose to the occasion quite wonderfully." He said, mentioning around the square, "I hope that the coin paid for the flowers are enough to compensate for your efforts."

She nodded, and laid a hand on her heart before bowing as a sign of gratitude. Sebastian smiled again, "Although, I am a little surprised… I have never seen you both while I was staying here in Kirkwall during my time here. Are you… refugees?"

"From Ferelden, yes." Anders answered, and he thought quickly to make an excuse, "We… moved to Tantervale from Lothering during the Fifth Blight, but my fiancé wanted a change in scenery for a while, so we decided to sell some of her wares here in Kirkwall. We'll be returning to Tantervale in a few days."

Sebastian's eyes looked over at Anders, "Ahh.. I see. It would be most unfortunate if you move back to Tantervale. Your flowers are beautiful, and I would miss the sight of them if you move away."

Lily bowed again, and Sebastian sighed, "Well, I would not keep you anymore from enjoying the festivities. Enjoy your time here, Messere Lily and…"

"A…" Anders started, "Alex…"

Sebastian eyed him suspiciously before bowing a little, "Alex. Of course, may you have a good night and may the Maker bless you." And he moved away.

Anders and Lily let out sighs of relief at the same time as the prince of Starkhaven left, and Anders looked down at her. "Alright… that was way, WAY too close than the last one. I guess that's a sign that we should go home then."

Lily nodded, and she took his hand and made their way out of the square through the dark alleys that weaved throughout Lowtown. He looked over his shoulder to look at Sebastian, seeing the man stand and watch as they left for a moment, before turning around and returning to the merriment.


	17. Chapter 15: Lovers in the Dark

Anders let Lily drag him through the dark alleys of Lowtown, her skirts flowed around her as they walked, and he couldn't help but swallow at the sight of her swaying hips… reminding him of last night.

Just as Anders was an apt-pupil of hers when it comes to gardening and herbs, Lily became just as adept in pleasuring him. She loved to pleasure him, taking in everything he taught, to the point that just seeing her move became a turn-on for him. She loved to give as much as she received, and give she did, bringing Anders to unimaginable heights of pleasure from the lessons he gave her. She was also as flexible as he had surmised, arching her back and moving in positions that would give the harlots in the Blooming Rose a hard time. The memory of that night burned into his mind, and as her hips swiveled and moved as they navigated the alley, he remembered them again and the thoughts made him harden.

They turned to a corner where there was no light at all, and Anders growled a little before pushing Lily against the wall, removing the mask that covered his face and hers. She gasped a little, before she felt her hair pulled a little as Anders's mouth found her lips.

"I'm sorry… I can't help it." Anders whispered as he kissed down her neck and shoulder, his breathing hot and heavy against her skin, pulling down her bodice and bindings to bare her breast to his touch and making her moan in pleasure. "I just wanted you so bad. You look so beautiful, my love. I need you… so much."

Lily moaned in pleasure as he touched her breast, kneading them and running his thumb across her nipples, and he felt her hands down the ties of his pants. He growled, reaching down to hitch her skirt up and pulling down her smalls, his fingers delving into her warmth as he took her breast into his mouth, licking a hardened tip, making her gasp again. Her hands freed his hardness from his pants, and she massaged it with warm fingers.

"By the Maker, you learn fast." Anders groaned as he felt her touch him in the way that drove him crazy, "I only taught it to you last night, and here you are doing it expertly. Who knew I was such a good teacher."

Lily laughed and Anders lifted her up, pressing their hips together, and he kissed her again as he delved into her, groaning at the feel of the heat inside her. Their need for each other was rough, hurried and aggressive, but it seemed like Lily loved it. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust, and she whimpered in pleasure as he licked her skin. Her hands went up to pull the hood from his head, and pull the ties that held his hair, making his blonde hair frame his face. She ran her fingers through his locks as her head leaned back, and Anders licked the sensitive skin at the back of her ear, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Anders thrust forcefully into her, one hand clutching her buttocks as he drove in, the other clutching at the wall behind him. The exquisite feel of skin on skin and the constant threat that someone would find them gave them a thrill, and they drove each other hard all the way to their climax, both their bodies twitching as their orgasms slowed.

He panted, and kissed Lily's forehead. "I love you, Lily. I will never get tired of saying it."

Lily placed her palm on his cheek, and kissed the corner of his lips before finally releasing her legs to stand to arrange her bodice and skirts again as he made himself decent as well. She found her smalls, but instead of wearing them again, she pocketed them, giving Anders a small wink in the darkness.

He chuckled, "Right… we might continue to this later." He bent over and picked up the mask he had discarded, stepping into a moonlit area. Something moved in the shadows in front of them, and Anders thought he heard footsteps.

He blinked as Lily stood beside him, "Was… was someone watching us?"

She shrugged and looked up at him, her head tilting left. "Sorry, maybe it was just my imagination." He shrugged as he put on his hood and mask again and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "No matter, I guess. I just hope whoever saw us found that… titillating."

Lily chucked and put her arm around his waist again, where she felt something. She looked up at Anders, and he blinked when he remembered.

"Oh! I almost forgot. I got you something." He pulled her out of the dark alley to an area with some light, and pulled something out from behind him and gave it to her.

It was a small board of thin wood, painted black. The left part of it had a small compartment that held a neatly folded rag and some sticks of white, brittle stone. She looked up at Anders.

"It's a blackboard." He said, taking the white stone and drawing lines on the wood. "The Chantry uses them to teach children. It's much easier to carry around than your parchment, and you can just erase whatever you've written here with a rag or the palm of your hand. See?" He ran the rag across the white lines, wiping the board clean.

Lily's eyes sparkled with joy as she threw her arms around him in gratitude. She kissed him deeply, her arms wrapping around his neck, before pulling back.

He laughed, "You like it then?" She nodded and placed a hand over her heart in her own sign of gratitude. He kissed her forehead, "You're welcome, my love."

She grinned up at him, before biting her lip, and she bent down and scribbled something on the board. When she was done, she turned it towards him, her lips smirking.

She wrote, _Let's get home so I can thank you. __Properly__._

Anders blinked at the letters, and couldn't help but smirk. "My, my… just finished, but still wanting? You're insatiable." Lily winked seductively as he put his arm around her again, "Alright. Home it is then! Besides, we've been gone almost the whole day. Poor Cuddles might be hungry…" He reached back and squeezed her buttock, making her shriek a bit, "And I need some cuddling too, I bet."


	18. Chapter 16: Compassion

Anders straightened from kneeling on the ground, his back aching like mad. He leaned back, stretching his spine, hearing his bones crackle as they realigned again. He looked over to the door to see Cuddles watching him, and at seeing him stretch, reached out her front legs and toes to do a cat stretch. He smiled and went over to it and petted the cat, "Show off." He said in a sing song voice again, "Is that your way of teaching me how to stretch, Cuddles?"

The kitten mewled and ran back inside the house, probably to sleep on Lily's bed. He looked down at Lily's garden, and he smiled in triumph as it was now cleared of grass. He looked up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the light, and guessed that it was almost noon, and that Lily would be on her way home.

He has been living with her for almost five months now, and every day was a wonder. Lily, even though she didn't speak, was a very charming woman, and she loved listening to him talk about his life and his adventures. She brought the blackboard he gave her everywhere she went now, tied to her waist and she used it effectively to communicate with others. He had also learned that with her skills as a herbalist, she was actually quite the healer of animals. During the time he was with her, she had healed a rabbit that escaped a predator, several chicks that fell from their nests, and once, a horse that broke its leg and was left to his death by his owner on the outskirts of town. She had healed the horse and gave it to a soldier in Kirkwall, using her board to tell the soldier to take care of the creature.

He had accompanied her more a few times to Kirkwall and to Tantervale, where she sold her flowers much more often, and he watched over her in the shadows. Whenever she was in Kirkwall though, Fenris would buy flowers from her. He found it strange that the elf was the kind of person that would give flowers to people, but he didn't mind. The elf was moody during his time chasing after Danarius. It was a good change, seeing him smile a bit more often than he used to.

Fenris wasn't the only one who had changed after they defended the mages in the Kirkwall Circle. Anders had noticed the change in himself as well. He still regretted his actions of blowing up the Chantry, and he was wishing that he could make it right, but his anger towards the Chantry seemed to have lessened. Perhaps it was Lily's calm demeanor, or her views on the templar/mages plight, he didn't know. But Lily's wisdom always surprised him, and made him love her even more.

Once, while they were by the hearth… Lily sitting on a chair and sewing up Anders' shirt, and him playing with Cuddles, he looked up at her and asked, "Lily… I just want to ask… I know what I did was wrong, but… how is it you can still accept me… love me… despite of what I did?"

She looked down at him, her head tilting left, and he continued, "I am an apostate mage. I killed people in the Chantry… just because I want mages to be treated fairly. And yet you saved me from death and allowed me to share your bed. Why?"

Lily sighed and reached for her board, and it took her a while to write everything down. When she was done, she handed it to Anders, her writing much smaller to fit everything she had to say into the board.

_I saved you because it was the right thing to do._ She wrote, _Whatever you did in your past has happened. I am not the Maker to pass judgment on you. When I saved you and you healed, you didn't rob me and run off with my meager earnings. Instead you helped me and even learned to love me. Even in your stories about your past, you stood your ground and fought, when others would cower or hesitate. That tells me you are a good and brave man. The past cannot be changed, but the future is yet to be set. I have a feeling that one of these days, you will find the right path, and every day after that, you will save more people than you have killed in the rebellion. And I will be with you every time for that._

Anders blinked and looked up at her, and she smiled and lowered the shirt she was repairing, opening her arms to him.

He felt a stinging at the back of his eyes, and he rushed forward to her, burying his head on her lap as she embraced him, rubbing his back comfortingly and kissing the top of his head. He stayed there for almost an hour. He didn't feel the need to bed her. He just wanted to hold her, this wonderful woman who held no prejudice, whose heart was so pure that he felt he didn't deserve her.

It was then he realized he loved her beyond life itself.

Lily came out from the gate in the fence of her garden, smiling tiredly at seeing him standing by her flowers, her head titled right again. She half-ran toward him, and he strode to meet her. She opened her arms and embraced him, burying her head on his chest.

Anders grinned as he held her close, "Welcome home, sweetheart." He said and kissed the top of her head, "Hard day?"

Lily nodded in his chest and sighed tiredly, and he stroked her hair, "I would imagine so, it seems very hot today, isn't it? Would you like to take a bath?"

She shook her head and looked up at him, closing her eyes as her head tilted right, and pouting.

"A nap, then." Anders said, "Alright, get inside and take a nap. I'll gather some water for your bath when you wake up. You do smell a little, love."

She smacked him playfully in the arm, before reaching up to kiss the corner of his lip. It was her way of saying 'I love you' and he couldn't help but smile and kiss her back.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He said, then pushed her towards the house. "Naptime! Now! I'll be back with your water."

She smiled gratefully at him, before heading inside, and he grabbed a couple of wooden buckets to gather clean water from the river. He headed over to the path that led to the water falls, watching Lily from the edge of the forest as she opened the windows that was directly beside her bed, before settling into it, with Cuddles coming up beside her. She petted the cat a bit before it settled to a place on her pillow beside her.

He smiled to himself as he headed to river again. When he got there, he filled the two buckets with clean water. He looked over the place, admiring the peace and serenity it offered. The sound of the waterfall was loud, but it comforted him. It was better than hearing the sound of Vengeance/Justice's voice in his head before, but he did miss the spirit that had been a constant companion of his for almost 10 years.

He couldn't help but think about his life… his philandering, wandering ways as an escaped apostate… his renegade, vengeful demeanor when he was in Kirkwall, and his happy and peaceful times with Lily. He felt much happier with her now, much at peace with himself. He thought that being away from the Circle with the Warden Commander was being free… only to realize that this… being with someone you love, doing something you love to do, and being what you are without anyone passing judgment… was true freedom. He couldn't help but smile and take a big inhale of the forest around him.

But as he did, he smelled something burning, and he turned around, looking past the trees to the sky, his eyes widening as he watched thick, curling black smoke rise to the air… directly where Lily's house is.


	19. Chapter 17: The Truth Revealed

His breath got caught in his lungs as he rushed forward and ran through the trees, fear gripping his insides. The low branches and shrubs scratched his face, arms and clothes as he ran, but he didn't care. He couldn't help but gasp when he finally came out of the forest.

Lily's house was burning, and her whole garden was set aflame. He watched as the fires dried the plants they so carefully grew, the house spitting out flames as the wood of her walls and furniture burned to black.

"Maker… no… LILY!" He shouted as he ran forward, but the fire was too hot for him get closer. His eyes searched desperately for her, fearing she was still inside. "Don't be dead! Please! Answer me, love! Where are you?! LILY!"

"Over here, Anders."

He turned around, looking past the burning house, only to find a group of soldiers and… Sebastian. A small sound made him look past the Chantry man only to find that two other soldiers held on to Lily, whose tears flowed down her face as she watched her house burn, clutching a mewling Cuddles to her chest. He sighed in relief to see her safe, but he turned angrily to Sebastian.

"I swear to the Maker… if you hurt her…"

"I'm not that heartless, Anders." Sebastian said, "Your woman and your cat will live if you come with us."

"You didn't have to burn her house… her garden." He said as he came forward, "This is her HOME you're burning."

"You did the same when you blasted the Chantry, Anders." Sebastian said, looking angrily at him, "Besides, Lily lied to me. She said she didn't know you. But I did. Alex indeed. I knew it was you the moment you spoke. And when I saw you, unmasked after your… tryst with her, I knew I just had to get my soldiers and find you." He turned to the two soldiers near him and said, "Tie him up."

The two soldiers came forward and grabbed Ander's hands and bound them at his back as Sebastian came forward to look at him. He stared at Anders for a while, before punching him in the stomach.

Lily yelled in anguish as Anders doubled over in pain, unable to clutch his stomach. He kneeled in front of Sebastian as he gasped, "Let them… go, Sebastian."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Sebastian said as he looked down at him, "The woman is an apostate. An apostate disguising as a rouge. I found her phylactery in the Tevinter Circle of Magi. It's the reason it took me a while to find you. But when I found both your phylacteries, well, it became easy work." He looked at him, "Didn't you know? The woman is as much of a liar as you."

Anders blinked and looked up at Lily, who was still crying over his pain. He could see her anguished expression that clearly said 'I'm sorry'. He forced himself upright, "I don't care if she is a mage or a rouge. She isn't involved in this, Sebastian! I was the one who blew up the Chantry, not her!"

"Hiding a murderer and an apostate is against any law!" Sebastian said, landing as swift kick to Anders' stomach again, making the mage crumple to the ground. "The fact that she hid a demon like you ought to warrant her death!"

"You know as well as I about the difference between a demon and a spirit!" Anders gasped, "And the spirit you are looking for is gone! Justice returned to the Fade!"

Sebastian seethed, "Spirit or demon, it is all the same, you murdered the Kirkwall Chantry and the Grand Cleric! And I'll see you hanged for it!"

"If you want me, then I am here!" Anders said as he looked at Sebastian from the ground, "Take me but leave her be! That is all I ask! Consider it…" He breathed deeply before looking at Lily, who looked at him, "Consider it a dying man's wish."

"NNNOOOOHHHHH!"

Anders stared in shock as Lily opened her mouth and _spoke_, struggling against the guards surrounding her. She let go of Cuddles and raised her hands, causing the guards to fly away from her, before landing on the ground with grunts of pain. Another guard came forward and tried to grab her, but she raised a hand, causing a flash of lightning to hit the man, who crumpled to the ground as well. The other soldiers drew out their swords, but Lily rushed forward and covered Anders' prone body with hers. She looked up at Sebastian with tears in her eyes.

"Puh… puh-leez." Anders' eyes widened as Lily spoke again, her voice hoarse like she had been shouting too much because of her ruined throat. "Duhn't… kill 'im… I… beh… bheg yoo…"

Even Sebastian looked down in shock as she spoke, and Anders thought he saw a flicker of pity in his eyes, "Messere, I order you to step away from him."

"Noh!" Lily said again, her face grimacing from the pain in her throat, "Ahn… Ahn-ders… che… change… noht… eev.. evhil." She shook her head and shielded his head with hers. "Ri… reghret… ever'hing. Wha… whant to… me… mhake ahm-hends."

"This apostate murdered hundreds!" Sebastian shouted again, "Step away, messere! Or you shall share his fate!"

Lily's eyes became determined, "Then… whe… whe die… to-geh-'er."

"NO!" It was Anders who shouted this time, struggling against Lily's arms as she looked down at him. "Lily, no! Get away from me! You don't have to die for this! You didn't kill those people in Kirkwall. You have to go! You have to live!"

But Lily smiled sadly at him, her tears falling down her cheeks, "Cahn-nhot… liv… whi-with-hout… you… Ahnders…"

Anders pushed himself up to kneel in front of her, and Lily put her hands on his face as she kissed him, and wrapped her around him. He buried his head on her shoulder, and he felt tears falling down on his face in fear for her life. "Lily, my love. Please… don't do this."

Lily shook her head and ran a hand through his hair, "Ah… I… loh-ve yoo, Ahnders." She said, and Anders let out a strangled gasp as she said the words he had always wanted to hear from her lips, "Noht… letting yoo die… ahlone…"

Sebastian stared down at him, "So be it." He said as he unsheathed a sword, gripping it tight in his hands. He looked at Lily and Anders with pity, "A life for a life, Anders. I would only take yours, but… she… insists." He raised the sword to his shoulder to make sure that he would swing sideways, directly on their necks. "May the Maker forgive you both, and may you find each other in the Fade…"


	20. Chapter 18: To The Rescue

"STOP!"

Sebastian turned around to see a group of people on horseback galloping towards him, the person in front dismounting even before the horse would fully stop. "Stop this now, Sebastian."

Lily moved away from Anders, and he blinked in recognition. "Hawke…"

Their companions dismounted before them… Fenris and Varric in one, with Aveline, Merrill and Isabela right behind them. Another rider dismounted, and Anders blinked. The woman… a mage… strode forward behind Hawke. She was dressed in robes, her shoulder length hair a shade of red darker than the warrior beside her, and her green eyes glinted in the light. "Commander Amell…" Anders couldn't help but whisper.

The Warden Commander of the Grey Wardens of Amaranthine, Solona Amell, looked down at him, her lips smirking, "Hello, Anders. Making friends, I see."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, and the mage laughed.

"Visiting my relatives, at first." Solona said, pointing at Hawke, "Hawke is a distant cousin of mine. When she almost rushed off when she heard about Sebastian and you, well, I just had to come. I can't have my Wardens killed." She smirked down at him, "Even the deserters."

Sebastian scowled, "This is none of your business, Hawke." He glared at Solona, "And it's definitely not the business of the Grey Wardens, or of Ferelden."

"As Viscount of Kirkwall, it IS my business." Hawke said as she strode forward, "Anders is a prisoner of Kirkwall, not Starkhaven. You have no right to him, nor his death."

Sebastian seethed, "This murderer killed people in Kirkwall. Are you going to let him run again?!"

"No. We will not." It was Aveline who spoke up this time, "He will be tried, and Hawke will judge him. He will be punished for his crimes, Sebastian, but you would have to let us deal with him. But if you kill him, he will not be of use. Trust us when we say that we will find a much better use for him."

Anders scowled, "I'd rather die than be made tranquil or locked up in the Circle again."

Hawke looked down at him, "The Circle of the Magi and the Templars have been… changed, Anders. I will explain everything to you."

"That's right." Isabela said from behind her, "Hawke here did some major changes to the Chantry. But we'll talk about it later. For now, just shut up for a while, Anders."

Anders closed his mouth, and Sebastian seethed again, "He killed the Grand Cleric, Hawke. That should be enough reason for his death."

"She didn't." Fenris said, and both Anders and Sebastian blinked in surprise. "She survived the blast, Sebastian. Elthina is alive and currently in Starkhaven waiting for you."

"You lie!" Sebastian said, and Merrill came forward holding a scroll.

"She told us to give you this, Sebastian." The elf said, and Sebastian grabbed the scroll and unfurled it. "She said you would recognize her hand writing. Please… don't hurt them anymore. She would be most upset if she finds out."

Sebastian turned around and read the scroll in silence, while the group came forward to Anders and Lily. Fenris pulled Anders up and cut off his ropes, and he rubbed his wrists to bring back the circulation of his blood. Lily wrapped his arms around him and buried her face in his chest, still crying a little.

Solona grinned, "You are more trouble than you're worth, Anders."

He laughed a little, "I've already told you that, didn't I? It's good to see you, Commander."

"Still a little too optimistic, Anders?" Solona said, laughing a bit, "Might to keep the smart arse comments when we're sure you're… going to stay alive."

The group looked over at Sebastian, who was still reading. Anders sighed and looked down at Lily, only to see her still shivering in fear. He removed his coat and wrapped it around her, and held her tight as he kissed her forehead.

Merrill giggled, "Oh… you two look so beautiful together."

The group smiled, but Hawke sighed, "I'm sorry we couldn't get any sooner, Anders. We would've been able to stop this."

"The fact that you got here in time to make Sebastian stop from killing us is enough, Hawke." Anders said, "You've saved me far too many times that I think I'm going to offer up my life to you to repay you."

Hawke grinned wickedly at him, "Oh you will, Anders."

Anders laughed, but Varric shook his head, "Hearing you say that, Hawke, it kind of makes me dread what you have in store for Blondie here." He looked up at Anders, "You really shouldn't be laughing, my friend. What if she decides that you'll end up cleaning her privy forever?"

"Then I'll make sure that it'd be the most spotless privy in all of Thedas that King Alistair himself would want to shit in it." Anders said, and the group chuckled. "We owe you our lives, Hawke."

"I don't think you should thank her yet." Aveline said, looking at Sebastian, who had his back to them as he read. "It would still be up to Sebastian…"

The group turned to the man as he finished reading, lowering the scroll slowly. They couldn't see his face, but he looked up the sky, before muttering, "I… need to be alone for a moment. Everybody, stay here."

They watched as the man headed deep into the forest, and Isabela smirked as she looked at Anders, "Personally, I think this is a perfect time for you to escape, Anders."

The others looked at him expectantly, with Aveline clutching the sword at her side, but he shook his head, "No. I'm not running anymore."

They looked in shock and Aveline lowered her hand from her sword with a sigh of relief. Fenris looked at him, "Then you finally decided to accept your fate?"

"Yes." He said, and Lily clutched him tighter, "It's not that I am tired of running. With Justice gone, I can think much more clearly. Of course, the people would want justice for my actions." He looked down sadly at Lily and she raised her head to look at him, her green-and-blue eyes a little red as she cried, "Whatever Sebastian decides, I will accept it. Even if it means I would have to die."

Lily looked at him, her eyes becoming determined, "Gho…ing to… dhie wit' yoo."

"Andraste's mercy! She speaks!" Varric exclaimed as the others merely gaped at the sound of her voice, but Anders didn't pay any attention. He looked at her sadly as he cupped her cheek with his hand and smoothed his thumb along her skin, "I can't turn you away from that decision, then, Lily?"

She shook her head, and Anders sighed, "But… you could have a life… a family… a… husband." He swallowed away the thought of her being in someone else's arms. "Your life… would be better without me."

Lily shook her head again, and a tear rolled down her eye, "Lhife wit'out yoo… nhot wort' lhivhing, Ahnders."

His love for her overwhelmed him again, bursting out of his chest, and he kissed her hard before embracing her, burying his face into her hair and filling his lungs with her scent. "I love you, Lily."

"Lohve yoo too, Ahnders." Lily said on his ear, and she kissed his neck as she clutched to him.

Hawke sighed as she looked at them, "Looks like we were going to have to wait for Sebastian."


	21. Chapter 19: Around the Fire

They ended up waiting until nightfall.

Anders sat with Merrill, Isabela and Varric on the campfire, roasting some meat. Solona and Hawke sat a little ways away from them, talking in hushed breaths. Fenris had gone into the forest to talk with Sebastian, while Lily sat on a blanket near the burnt ruins of her house, petting Cuddles on her lap as she looked up. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her after she had moved away from their embrace to stare at what was left of her ruined home. But Hawke told him to give her some alone.

"She'll need to figure out for herself what to do now." Hawke said, her gaze sympathetic as she looked at Lily. He simply nodded and headed to the fire, staring at the flames.

Of course, one of the reasons he couldn't talk to her was because it was _his_ fault that Sebastian had burned her house to the ground. She was hiding him, and he did what he had to do to root Anders out.

He put his head in his hands and shut his eyes tight. If he hadn't met Lily, she would've been safe and away from harm. If he hadn't met her, she would still have her home and her beautiful garden…

"Come on, Blondie, don't beat yourself up. You're going to make me cry just by looking at you." Varric said beside him, "I could tell she's a strong girl. She'll rise up after this."

"I don't know." Anders said as he looked up to see his friends, who were all giving him looks. "I keep thinking that if I hadn't met her, this wouldn't have happened to her. If I hadn't met her…"

"You would have run all your life." Isabela said, "Or you would be dead, with Sebastian hunting you. You were happy with her, and that should be enough reason to thank the Maker you had met at all."

Anders smirked, "That sounded almost profound, Isabela."

The pirate queen grinned and winked at him, "I have my moments, Anders. Besides, if you died, then I wouldn't be able to add 'renegade mage' to my… conquests."

Aveline laughed, "Conquests. Is that what you call it, Isabela?"

The pirate queen elbowed the Knight Captain, smirking, "Yes, that's what I call it, big girl. What about you?"

Aveline laughed, before shrugging and blushing a little, "I called it my 'mission'."

"Oh, did you have a lot of missions and conquests, Aveline?" Merrill asked innocently, making Isabela and Varric burst out laughter and making Anders chuckle. The elf blinked, looking confused, before covering her mouth, "Oh my… did I miss something dirty again?"

Isabela patted the elf, "Never you mind, kitten."

"Pardon me, but I'd rather not be a part of your 'conquests'." Anders smirked, and then pointed to himself, "This 'renegade mage' is now the private property of that 'flower girl'." He said, pointing at Lily.

"Oh, and I take it that you've… 'Praised her Maker'?" Isabela said, making Anders' blush, "Or perhaps you've used your… 'electricity trick' on her."

Anders burst out laughing, "Wouldn't you like to know, Isabela. Unfortunately, I'm not telling."

Varric chuckled, "The fact that you're joking and answering to Isabela's banters like that, Blondie… it makes me see that she changed you. You weren't as surly or broody as before."

Anders scoffed, "Broody. You make me sound like I was Fenris."

Merril grinned, "Fenris smiles much more often now too, I guess we have Hawke to thank for that."

Aveline chuckled beside her, "And _you_ have stopped ranting about the Mages' plight. That's definitely something to thank Lily for."

He smiled and looked up at Lily's back, "I… I guess so." He sighed and looked around, "It's good to see everyone again, but… I would've thought you all would hate me… be angry at me."

"Oh, we were." Isabela said, "Aveline here was so bloody furious she turned as red as her hair."

"Shut up, whore."

Anders chuckled. It was good to see them, and know that some things will never change. "Then… what happened? Hawke said that Elthina survived."

Merrill nodded towards Solona, "It was a friend of hers… an Antivan assassin named Zevran. He was actually in Kirkwall. They heard about the people's fear of a rebellion, and King Alistair requested Solona to send Zevran to Kirkwall to investigate. He saw you in the undergrounds and knew you that you intended to make the Chantry explode." She shrugged, "When the first pillar appeared, he charged in and pulled Elthina to safety… but he wasn't able to save the others. We found them hiding underneath the rubble, though Elthina had a broken leg. She's better now."

"I… I see. And the Chantry? You say it's been changed? How?"

"That's true, Blondie. Here, take this." Varric said, reaching into his pack and laying a big book on his lap.

"It's Hawke's solution to the rebellion." Aveline said as Anders lifted the cover and started reading the front page. "A unified education system and military service. It's still new, but she's working with the other nations and cities to refine it. She used your manifesto that you left in Darktown to theorize it."

"A unified education system?" Anders said as he read, "How is that possible?"

"You should've heard Hawke." Isabela said, waving a hand, "Preaching on like a cloistered sister about the oppression of mages. But she was right… you were right. Mages were horribly depressed, and compared to normal people and Templars, the things they had to endure was horrible."

"In your manifesto, you said that Andraste feared magic." Merrill said, "And it's true. Every one feared magic because they did not understand it. They did not know where it came from, what to do with it, the danger it entails."

Aveline nodded, "Hawke said that in order to no longer fear mages, people must first understand them. And so she made that." And she pointed at the book.

"How… how did she say it's supposed to work?"

"All people from a young age go to schools… institutions that would teach basic education that includes reading, writing and arithmetic." Varric said, "Everyone… and she said EVERYONE is required to go, even slaves and mages, so that everyone could at least read or write."

"I think Fenris told of that bit about slaves needing education, though… seeing as he couldn't read." Merrill quipped.

Varric nodded, "Once they reached the proper age, Hawke said they are free to choose whatever fate or career they want. They can be soldiers, teachers, entrepreneurs, blacksmiths, merchants, mages… basically anything they want to be. They take specialty classes on the career they want."

Anders blinked, "Everyone… everyone is free to decide their own fate? Mages won't be locked up in towers anymore?"

Aveline nodded, "Yes. Hawke also surmised that the reason why so many Mages were enticed by demons and spirits is because of their being confined in the Circle Tower and being taken away from their family and loved ones. The racism, the indifference, the loneliness… it causes an emotional turmoil that makes mages unstable and yearn for blood magic and demons so they can be stronger." Anders nodded, since he had gone through that emotional turmoil when he was given to the Chantry as a child, "She has altered it, by making a schedule. Each student will only study from morning until the afternoon, after which the students are free to go home to their families."

"That… sounds really good. Almost too good." Anders said, "Will it work?"

Aveline shrugged, "We're testing it in Kirkwall, so far it's been good. We've had fewer incidents of blood magic or problems."

"And the Harrowing? The Rite of Tranquility? The lyrium potions for Templars? I doubt she would have a solution for that."

"Lyrium for soldiers have been banned." Isabela said, "She focused more on physical strength, stamina and fighting techniques on our soldiers now, and she even allowed mages to do military service if they wanted to. And the Harrowing is still done, but now she had allowed the mages to bring company with them, someone to fight it with and help the mage to not be tempted by demons. The Rite of Tranquility is would still be done." At this, Anders scowled, "But she made sure that those who would need to undergo the Rite would be re-educated to serve as other functional individuals. Not just merchants."

Aveline nodded, "Hawke has also created a special unit of mage researchers to further understand magic. She's also created a special judiciary unit that would settle disputes. She also separated the Chantry and the power it holds over mages and Templars. A military branch will take care of Templars and soldiers, and a mage division will take the mages, both of which will have freedom to govern themselves. The Chantry is now a religious sect, who will take in people who wish to learn Andrastian religion. Everything is in that book. It's actually pretty brilliant."

Anders looked down and touched the cover, "I… I see."

"Actually, that's the reason why we're here is to look for you." Varric said, and he pointed at the two women, "Hawke and Amell wanted to talk to you. They said it has something to do with Hawke's proposition. You might want to talk to them too, if you're still confused about it."

"I will." He raised the book and nodded to Varric, "Thank you for this, Varric. I'll make sure to read it thoroughly."

But the dwarf waved a hand, "Don't thank me, Blondie. Thank Hawke. She's the one who thought of all this."

"I will. I'll see you all later." Anders said as he stood, his friends smiling up at him, as he headed to Hawke and his former Warden Commander.


	22. Chapter 20: The Hero and the Champion

Solona and Hawke had their heads together, talking in hushed breaths, when Anders approached them, carrying Varric's book. Hawke looked up at him and grinned, before moving along the block of wood she was sitting on and patting the seat.

"Hey, Anders. Come and sit." Hawke said as he lowered himself beside her, "We were just talking about you."

"Oh no… that sounds bad." Anders said, and smiled at the two women, before looking at Solona. "I hope you're not telling Hawke about any embarrassing moments I had done during my travels with you, Commander."

Solona winked, "I might've told her some of it… but just a little bit."

Anders slapped a hand on his forehead as Hawke laughed, "I don't get how the funny, promiscuous mage Solona had before, changed into such a surly stick-in-the-mud like you. If you had been like that when you were with me, I think we would've had a lot more fun."

Anders smiled, "Justice changed me, I suppose. And when we merged and he turned into the spirit of Vengeance, well… I had to admit I missed my old self too."

"Well, it's obvious you can't go… whoring around like you used to." Solona said chuckling, making Anders blush a faint pink, "Especially not with a girl like Lily."

Anders sighed and clutched his chest dramatically, "I am growing old, Commander. My bones are starting to ache, and I need a strong fit woman to help me get up in the morning."

At this, Solona scoffed, "If you're old, then what does that make me? An ancient? I'm several years older than you, Anders." They laughed, "But it's good to see you laughing again. From what I've heard from Hawke, you'd had some really rough time."

"I did. She helped me a lot." Anders said as he looked down at Hawke, smiling, "I owe her a lot."

Hawke nudged him with a shoulder, "I owe you a lot too. If it weren't for you and your much-labored-upon manifesto, I wouldn't have thought about this proposition of mine."

"Yes. I heard about that. I would've thought that my manifesto would've made you sleep. I didn't think you had the patience to read it all." He said, smirking down at her, making Hawke laugh.

"When you left Kirkwall after the Rebellion, I did. Of course, I had to scour most of the pages from your clinic in Darktown." Hawke said, smirking, "Knight Commander Cullen asked for my help to find a way to restore order there. I couldn't think of a way, so I poured over my books and your manifesto."

"Your views about the mages plight were true." Solona said, "We studied your manifest, as well as old history books… and some governance as well. Hawke decided a more… diplomatic system might work for Kirkwall. And since the people of Kirkwall had decided that she would be the Viscount even though she sided with the mages, it was the perfect time to test her theories.""

"Really? What sort of theories?" Anders asked.

"Like the real reason why mages like you want to run away from the Chantry. Why mages turn to blood magic. And if non-magical beings and mages can really co-exist without any judgment against each other." Hawke said, patting the book on his lap, "It's a lot of hard work, but I'm getting some help. King Alistair sent some of Ferelden's best scholars to Kirkwall to help me. But I still need someone else."

Hawke and Solona looked expectantly at him, and he blinked in surprise, "You need… me?"

"Yes, Anders. They need you." Solona said, "You had the spirit of Justice inside you. And you also had traces of the Taint too. If you work for Hawke in researching magic, perhaps you can help more mages and being understand each other more."

Hawke smiled again, "And besides… it's our sentence for you, after what you have done to the Chantry. You are to be a teacher to mages in my institution, and a researcher if need be."

"Me? A teacher?" Anders asked, "About what?"

Solona shrugged, "Magic, of course. But whatever you want to teach is up to you. If you want to talk about the dangers of dealing with a demon, or the experiences of having a spirit inside you, that is all up to you. Merrill teaches as well, and she warns future mages of the dangers of blood magic. Aveline and Varric teach fighting techniques. Fenris doesn't teach much but he helps Knight Commander Cullen a lot. Isabela is the only one who doesn't teach at all."

Anders scoffed, "Isabela is more likely to teach her techniques to the whores in the Blooming Rose." The two women laughed, and he looked down at the book in this hand, thinking about what his friends have said. Hawke shrugged and opened her hands, "It's either be a teacher, or dead, Anders."

He blinked and looked up at her, "Of course, I'd do it! Anything is better than being dead! Well… except being made Tranquil."

Solona and Hawke smiled, "Excellent, I'll inform Alistair about your decision once we return to Kirkwall. I'm sure Sebastian would hold a grudge, but if it's for the greater good, I think he would agree."

Anders nodded at his former Commander as she stood and headed over to her pack to make notes for her report to King Alistair, leaving Hawke and Anders on the log.


	23. Chapter 21: Men Women Talk

"I'm really happy you agreed to do it, Anders." Hawke said, looking up at him, "You'll be doing a greater good."

"Oh, you'll never know." He said, smirking down at her, "I might do more harm by teaching. I'll tell my students to revolt against the Mighty Champion of Kirkwall."

Hawke threw her head back and laughed, "And it'll be a brand new rebellion all over again." She grinned up at him, "Are you really going to do that? After I have saved your life and helped you so many times I lost count? Talk about gratitude."

"No, of course not." Anders said, smiling down at her, but his face became serious as he looked into her eyes. "Thank you, Hawke… I owe you a lot."

"You can thank me by teaching future generations of mages, and helping the research on mages." Hawke said, patting his shoulder, "It would negate everything you did in the past, Anders."

"I hope it will." He said, looking up at the stars, "You know… I… really loved you. When we first met. I yearned for you so much… for years. I even thought that Fenris didn't deserve you, and when he left you, I almost…"

"I know."

Anders looked down at Hawke, who was staring at the fire, the light of it making her green eyes sparkle, "I knew you loved me, Anders. But I couldn't bring myself to love you like that. You were a friend, an ally, maybe even like a brother. And that's all I could ever feel for you." She smiled to herself, "Fenris, though… he… surprised me. Even though I felt like he could kill me in an instant, I felt like something… just pulled my heart to him. It hurt when he left me for a while… and when he came back, it was the most unbelievable moment of happiness for me." She looked up at him, "I've never been happier in my entire life when I am with him. I love him."

"Really?" Anders grinned, before nudging Hawke with his elbow, "I've always thought that he was broody, prejudiced… angsty elf. At first I really didn't see what you would like in him."

Hawke laughed, "Well, he is that. But he is brave, and strong, and calm under pressure, and…"

"Moody… and dark… and mysterious." Anders chuckled, "Honestly, I can't understand how you women categorize men. It's like you file every single man by categories." He opened up the book on his lap and rifled through its pages, putting a finger on his chin mockingly, " 'Handsome, funny, revolutionist healer mage… oh, I'll file him in F for 'friend'. Short, funny, hell of a shot… under wingman, definitely. Ahhh! Here we go! Tall, dark, _glowy, _handsome elf… yum!'" He licked his lips in exaggeration and earned a hearty laugh from Hawke. "'I'll file this under P for 'prospects'."

Hawke laughed again and smacked him on his arm, "You do the same thing, I bet."

He laughed, "Men only have two categories, Hawke. 'Slattern' and 'keeper'."

She smirked, "Isabela is on the 'slattern' list, I'm sure."

Anders raised a hand, "Oh, at the very top of it, in fact." And Hawke guffawed again, "You and Lily are on the 'keeper' list… though the top keeper in mine is Lily."

"And I am on the top of Fenris' 'keeper' list then." Hawke said, before sighing, "I'm serious, Anders. I love him… despite of everything. His past… his actions… everything. I think that's what you're supposed to do when you love someone."

"I know… Lily did the same with me. Fenris is a lucky man to have you." Anders said, and Hawke grinned up at him, before smacking him lightly on the arm.

"You are as well." She said, looking at Lily, "She's a special girl, Anders. I could tell. You deserve each other."

"But sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve her." Anders admitted, "She is too kind… too compassionate… so loving… that sometimes I feel like the blood in my hands from what I did to Kirkwall would taint her. But when I look at her… when I look in her eyes…" He sighed, "It feels like I've been forgiven. Like the Maker himself was staring at me through her eyes and was telling me that what I had done was forgiven."

"Like the world stops, and there is nothing but the endless galaxy before you. Like you could look into those eyes and forgive and forget every bad thing you've ever done in your life?"

Anders nodded, and Hawke grinned, "Fenris said the same thing about my eyes. I feel the same way when I look into his, too. That's love for you."

"I guess it is." He said, staring at Lily's back. He felt his love for her almost bursting out of her chest again, and he couldn't help but sigh. By the Maker, he wanted her… not because he simply wanted her, but because he didn't want to spend another hour without her, now that they had their lives ahead of them.

"Speaking of that elf, where is he anyway?" Hawke said beside him, looking at the trees.

Anders grinned, "Missing him already?"

"As if that longing little sigh isn't the same with Lily." She said, grinning up at him. "He and Sebastian have been talking there for hours." They heard the rustle of leaves by the forest, and they both turned, before standing up.

"Speaking of the devil, here he comes now."


	24. Chapter 22: All Apologies

Sebastian came out from the edge of the forest, looking haggard and defeated as he made his way to Hawke. The elf, Fenris, stood behind him, his face impassive, his hands at his back as they left the shadows.

The Chantry brother immediately headed for Hawke and Anders, bowing his head a little, "I…" he started, before swallowing, "I want to say… I'm sorry. I was too angry at you… for what you did… that I was consumed by it. I know that my apology would be useless but I just… wanted to apologize… for everything."

Anders looked at him, "For everything? For the whole hunt-you-down-while-burning-houses-until-I-kill-yo u incident?"

Sebastian blinked, and his eyes grew sadder, making him look like a child scolded. He grinned and held out his hand, "You are forgiven."

The brother looked up at him, "You… forgive me? After everything I did?"

"Yes, I do." He nodded, "Do you not want forgiveness, Sebastian?"

He blinked and looked up in surprise, "Of course, I do! I just…" He lowered his head again, "I just… didn't think you'd forgive me so easily."

"Swallowing your anger, accepting that your rage and hate was wrong and asking forgiveness for it is a noble thing, Sebastian." Anders said, looking up at Fenris. "Fenris swallowed his hatred for Danarius. And I swallowed my rage and hatred for the Templars. Perhaps it's time that you swallowed your anger towards me and mages, and we start anew, hmm?" He raised his outstretched hand again, his palm open in welcome. Sebastian looked down at his hand, before swallowing and sighing in relief. He reached out and shook hands with him, earning a relieved sigh from Hawke.

"Thank you." Sebastian said, "I do not know what I've done to receive your mercy, but thank you."

Anders looked over to Lily, "She taught me that. And I bet she'll forgive you if you apologize to her for burning her house."

Sebastian nodded, "Of course, I'll go apologize to her right now." He was about to head to Lily but he turned around and went back to Anders, "I almost forgot... here. These are yours."

Anders opened his hand and Sebastian dropped two pendants on it, each containing a small vial of blood that was wrapped around in a gold cage so that it wouldn't break, both glowing a little with soft, red light. One of them had his name, while the other had Lily's. He recognized them easily. "These are... our phylacteries?"

The other man nodded, "Hawke told me that phylacteries won't be needed anymore. These belong to you, for you to dispose of or to keep. Since you'll be teaching in Kirkwall, I figured I won't need to hunt you down anymore."

He looked down at the pendants and turned them over in his hands. The small pendant in his hand was the one thing that made the Templars know where he is, and to know that he held it in his hands... knowing that there would be no one else who will be chasing after himself and to Lily, it meant a lot to him. "Thank you... Sebastian."

The Chantry brother nodded and headed over to Lily, kneeling down beside her. She was surprised to see him beside her, but Sebastian spoke in a low, comforting voice that the fear that flickered on her face disappeared.

Fenris and Hawke stood on either side of him as they watched the two as they talked, "I thought I should see to him while he was in the forest." Fenris said, "But it was really not needed. He knew what he did was wrong. He stayed in the forest to clear his head."

"Thank you for looking out for him, Fenris." Hawke said, and Anders felt the woman reach over from his back to hold the elf's hand.

Anders couldn't help but joke, "Unless you two are trying to touch my ass back there, you might want to keep the affection a bit toned down when you two are in private."

The two immediately broke their contact, and Hawke smacked Anders on the arm as Fenris frowned. "You're the one to talk, snogging with Lily right in front of us just a few hours ago."

Anders laughed, "All right, I deserve that."

Hawke chuckled under her breath before looking up at Lily's house and sighing, "What happens now? Her house is ruined…"

Fenris turned to Anders, "Is there no where else she could stay? Does she have any relatives?"

He shook his head, "No… I'm afraid not. She's lived in that hut for years." He looked over at her, and he blinked when he remembered her story, "Fenris… are you still staying at that mansion in Hightown?"

"Yes." The elf said, and Hawke looked at the two of them. "What of it?"

"That mansion… it was their mansion… her and her family's." Anders explained, "When her parents died, her uncle tried to kill her to get it. She survived, but ran away and she never returned. Her uncle used the mansion to pay his debts to a Tevinter merchant…"

"Which he, in turn, used to pay to Danarius." Fenris said, nodding slightly, "If I can find records of her legally owning the property, of course she could have it." The elf blinked a little before lowering his gaze, "I'm… moving into Hawke Estate anyway."

Anders blinked and turned, looking at the two, who were now blushing, and Hawke looked like she was wringing her hands. He looked down to see that she now wore a silver ring with a small diamond on its center, and he immediately understood.

"Am I too late in saying congratulations?" Anders said, and Hawke shook her head.

"No… a bit early, I guess." Hawke said, thumbing the ring on her finger, "We're… we're getting married… next month."

Anders smiled, "I see. Are abominations and flower girls invited? I imagine now that I've accepted my sentence, I'll be safe to enter Kirkwall again?"

"Of course, you are. And yes, now that you've accepted our deal, you are invited." Hawke said, earning a small glare from Fenris, but keeping quiet. "And from what you've said, Anders, you're not an abomination anymore, since Justice is gone."

"I guess so…" Anders said.

"Dinner is ready!" They heard Merrill say, and they turned to look at the elf as she waved a stick of meat for them. Both Fenris and Hawke nodded.

"You go on ahead." Anders said, "I'll talk to Lily for a bit then call her over for dinner."

The couple nodded, and they headed to the fire… with Fenris tenderly holding on to Hawke's lower back. Anders smiled a little as he looked at them, before turning around and heading for Sebastian and Lily.


	25. Chapter 23: It's A Start

Sebastian stood from beside Lily, heading back to the camp after speaking with her. He nodded slightly to Anders as they passed, and he nodded back, before standing beside Lily.

She looked up to him and smiled, her green-and-blue eyes devoid of tears, and she patted the blanket beside her, urging him to sit. He lowered himself down, crossing his legs, staring at the ruins of her gardens and her home. He couldn't help but sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said, not looking down at her, "I… this wouldn't have happened if I had left sooner. But I don't regret it… I don't regret staying here… living here with you… loving you."

Lily took his hand and held it in hers, tracing the lines on his hand, "Ah… dhon't reghret it, too."

Anders looked down at her, before taking his hand away and wrapping an arm around her instead. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of it, inhaling the scent of smoke and flowers in her hair. "I wish I could hear you speak more often, love, but I know it hurts you. You should write it down instead."

Lily shrugged. "Sho… sort wohrds, fhine."

"When I have that research that Hawke told me about, we'll find a way to restore your throat, I promise you." He said.

At this, Lily chuckled, "Noh… dhemons ohr sphirits…"

Anders laughed, "Oh definitely not! As much as I love hearing your voice, sweetheart, I've had enough of demons and spirits. I'd rather you keep that voice of yours than resort to dealings like that." He looked up at her home again, "But this is quite the mess, isn't it? What are we supposed to do now?"

She looked up at him, before shifting away from him to bury her hands on the burnt earth beside her. He watched her as she continued to dig, before finally dusting something off from the ground and giving it to him.

It was a plant bulb, burned at the stem but still in piece, its roots trailing below it. He looked down at Lily, who smiled at him and pointed at the bulb. "Reh-bild." She said simply, "Reh-plant."

Anders smiled down at her, "You are so strong. That's one of the things I love about you." She smiled at him and kissed the corner of his lips and settling into his chest as he looked at the bulb.

He looked down at her again, "You... were a mage. You didn't tell me. I didn't sense much magic in you when we first met."

Lily shrugged, "Dihdn't ask."

He blinked, "I... didn't ask." And then he remembered. Lily had told him that her mother was a mage in Tevinter, and he had indeed forgot to ask. And she seemed more comfortable in her skills as a rouge, that perhaps she hardly used magic. "You're right. I didn't ask. I just... thought that you would say something about it to me... being a fellow mage and all."

She looked up at him, "Should it mahtter?"

He looked down at her, and he smiled a little, "No, I guess it shouldn't. Knowing you're a mage just makes me understand how you know about our plight. And why you're so wise when it comes to telling me about it. You thought about it more than I should have. If there were more mages as wise are you are, well... it would make for a better world." He blinked again when he remembered. "It was you... wasn't it? In the Fade... the one who pulled me back? Justice saw you, didn't he?"

She nodded, and he felt his heart burst again that he tightened his hold on her and kissed her forehead, "You didn't only save my body. But you saved my soul as well... thank you, love."

Lily smiled, "Yoor whelcome, Ahnders."

"You know, I talked to Fenris." Anders said, and she looked up at him. "He and Hawke are getting married next month. He said that you can move back in to your old mansion if you want." Lily took a strand of her hair on her fingers and twirled it around, thinking, as she turned her gaze at her burnt down home. "The place is… well… it's falling apart at little. But I think we could get it fixed."

Lily reached down to her blackboard, and wrote, and Anders peered from the top of her head to read it. _Sebastian offered to help me rebuild a house anywhere I like._

"Ha! Perfect!" He said, smirking, "We'll get that guy to rebuild your mansion… with a wide garden, plenty of rooms, a fountain and a huge bath tub to accommodate us both!" Lily laughed against his chest, "We both deserve a bath after this. We both smell like smoke and earth."

Lily stilled beside him and scribbled on her board again, before holding it up and looking at him seriously, _Have you forgiven Sebastian?_

He sighed, "Yes. I did. It was hard… but I was able to. I'm sure you did, too."

She bit her lip as she erased her previous writing from her board and scribbled again, _A house is just a material possession. I can live off the land if I wanted to. You and Cuddles are my most precious possessions, so yes, I forgave him. It was hard letting go of my small comforts, but if you're here with me, then I am happy._

"That is very wise of you." Anders said, and she smiled at him, but he smirked at her, "So… you consider me as one of your possessions now?"

At this, Lily looked at him, her eyebrow raised. Suddenly, she smirked and leaned over to him, kissing his neck before licking his skin. He held his breath as she raked her nails through the fabric of his trousers, inching dangerously close to his crotch. He felt the stirrings of want run down his spine, and he groaned a little. She pressed a small kiss on his ear, before breathing out, "Nhot mhine?"

"Oh, you insufferable minx." Anders moaned, "Of course, I'm yours. I'll always be yours."

She leaned back and grinned, before settling into his chest again. He sighed as her fingers finally stopped their torturous path. "You're going to pay for that."

She chuckled a little, before silencing, looking up her house. Anders looked down at her to see that she was biting her lip, her brows furrowed with worry. He tilted her chin up to look at him, "You're biting your lip. That means you're worried about something. What's wrong, love?"

Lily blinked a little, before reaching up and touching his cheek, "Ahnders…" She whispered, "Lhove me?"

Anders sighed and kissed her forehead, "You know I do. I love you more than life itself. Beyond the Fade."

Her eyes moistened a bit, "Tehl you…"

"Tell me what, dearest?"

But Lily lowered her head, taking her hands away, and wringing them at her lap. She mumbled something that he didn't understand. "Say that again, love? I didn't quite hear you."

"Ahnders… Ahm… phr… pregnhant."

He blinked in surprise, looking down at her, his breath caught in his throat. Lily still sat with her head down. He swallowed and willed himself to speak, "Pregnant…? You… how long?"

"One mohnth." She said, still wringing her hands, and she looked up at him, a tear running down her eye. Anders sat still, staring down at her.

_Pregnant._ He couldn't understand. Solona told him that the Taint from Joining would cause him to become infertile, and it was the reason why King Alistair of Ferelden was having a hard time producing an heir. Although, he had to admit that he couldn't keep his hands off Lily and that they were pretty… active, but the fact that they could conceive was… surprising. He thought hard about how it could happen. Perhaps he was just lucky? Or maybe…

Or maybe… that night when he died and Justice separated from him, the spirit had taken the Taint out of his blood with him.

It all made sense, when he thought of it. He didn't sense the darkspawn that attacked her home before, and lately, he had stopped getting the nightmares that was a known effect of the Taint. Whether it was Justice's doing, or whatever the reason, Anders' chest seemed to swell, and he had a hard time breathing. Lily was pregnant. And he's the father.

Lily tugged on his sleeve now, her eyes watering with tears, and whispered, "Dhon't… whant it…?"

Anders blinked hard, and he couldn't help but laugh. The swelling in his chest turned out to be _joy_ and he laughed out louder as he stood up and pulled Lily into his arms, lifting her completely off the ground and spinning her around, making her shriek.

"Don't want it? Sweetheart, of course I want it!" Anders nearly yelled in delight, "This is all I ever wanted! By the Maker, I love you so much!"

He stopped spinning her, a little breathless, and captured her face in his hands as he kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her tightly and making her arms wrap around his neck as she let out a breathless, happy sigh. He kissed her cheek, her forehead and her neck, holding on to her, "Maker, thank you!" He whispered against her neck in reverence. "Thank you…"

"What is going on, Anders?"

He separated from Lily to find Hawke, Solona, Merrill, Varric, Isabela and Aveline looking at them, their gaze confused. His face split into the widest grin they had ever seen on him, and he put an arm around Lily.

"Lily…" He said, still a little breathless, but he swallowed, "Lily's pregnant! I'm going to be a father!"

"WHAT?!" His companions exclaimed, and they looked at Lily for the confirmation. She blushed and nodded a little, and a burst of cheers broke out from the group. Varric, Aveline and Isabela came forward and patted Anders on the back, and Solona, Hawke and Merrill fawned over Lily. Sebastian and Fenris simply stood by the fire and watched as their friends congratulated and cheered on the couple.

Sebastian sighed, "I almost killed a pregnant woman and a father-to-be. I didn't know…"

"From the look on Anders' face, I would say that he didn't know about it either." Fenris said as he stood beside the Chantry brother, "It is good that you let them live… even though, I myself would've wanted to kill Anders for what he did."

"And yet you didn't." Sebastian observed.

The elf shrugged, "Like you said… 'we all make our own choices, to do good as well as evil. That is our doing, not the Maker's'. I chose not to kill Anders, for Hawke's sake. She needs him and his knowledge to settle the rebellion. If it means that less people are going to die by letting Anders live, then I would agree to it."

Sebastian looked at the elf, "Do you really believe Anders can help quell the rebellion?"

"I do not know if the peace will last, but if he helps in achieving it, then I hope he does." Fenris admitted, "Anders has seen it all. He took a spirit inside of him, fought against sapient darkspawn, drank the Taint, experienced the life of a Grey Warden and travelled much through the Fade and Deep Roads. His extensive knowledge is invaluable. With Merrill and Amell with him, I believe he would help in ensuring peace could achieved between mages and common folk."

"I hope you're right about that." Sebastian said, "It's just really… hard… to let go of my anger. Even if Elthina is alive, he killed much of my Chantry brothers and sister."

Fenris nodded, "Swallowing your hatred is hard, and it will surface a few times." He said wisely, and Sebastian knew that it was because of personal experience. "But Anders regretted his decision and he wishes to repent. That is the reason why he fought with us to defend the mages, and why he stopped running from you and even offered you his life in repayment for his crimes. Isn't that what your Chantry taught you? To forgive and have faith in the Maker that there is a path destined to him?"

Sebastian got quiet for a moment, "You… are quite right there." He said, sighing deeply, "Anders… is a good man. I could tell that from our travels with him."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he is." Fenris said, "Whatever Fate decides for them, I hope it would be for the better." He patted Sebastian on the shoulder, "Come. Let us congratulate them, at least. In a world of darkness and despair, the miracle of having a little one is something to truly behold."

"Wishing Hawke would give _you_ a little one soon, Fenris?" Sebastian smirked, and the elf's face darkened as he scowled at him, but the faint blush on his cheeks defied his anger.

"Shut up."


	26. Chapter 24: The First Night Sort Of

Anders pulled the straps that held his hair up, letting his blond hair down his face with a sigh. He was nervous… just a little bit… but he was more apprehensive. He gazed at his reflection on a gigantic looking glass on the wall, and he pulled the collar on his robes. It's been a while since he had been wearing robes, since he had been wearing trousers and a shirt when he was with Lily. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, and feeling the golden ring on his finger. He looked down at it and smiled as he remembered.

A couple of months ago, they had moved in to Fenris' mansion, which was now Lily's, since the elf had moved in with Hawke at her estate. Sebastian was true to his word, helping them repair the broken down estate and restoring it with the help of Kirkwall's best carpenters and masons. Hawke helped them as well, by providing much of her contacts for their furniture and tapestries. While Anders was busy teaching at the institution Hawke told him about, Lily had started gardening at the estate's backyard, with Orana and Sandal helping. She was more than happy to have the two helping her, and Sandal, particularly, grew close to her when she showed him her beautiful flowers and herbs. When it was done, the house looked splendid, and the garden behind the estate had started flourishing.

In fact, the house was so enchanting that Hawke and Fenris decided to have their simple wedding there… along with Anders and Lily's wedding.

He couldn't help but sigh as he remembered how Lily came out the backdoor to the altar they had set up in the garden, her hair unbound and wreathed with lilies. She had a beautiful white dress, threaded with silver embroidery that looked like it was Merrill's doing. She clung on to Sebastian's arm as she had agreed to let the Chantry brother to give her away, as his sign of repentance for his actions. His breath got caught at his throat as she moved towards him down the aisle, smiling.

"Breathe, mage." Fenris said, beside him, who already had Hawke on his arm. The Champion of Kirkwall giggled, looking just as radiant and beautiful in her white dress.

The moment Lily grasped his hand and stood beside him, everything was a blur. He had stopped listening to Elthina as she stood on the altar and blessed the two couples with the Chant of Light, and even the sermon she gave. All he was aware of was his own lips saying 'I do", and her own vows to him.

Of course, when Elthina said that they may kiss their brides, Anders blinked and looked down at Lily. Fenris gave Hawke a small, loving kiss on Hawke's lips, and he smirked.

"Let's show them how to kiss, shall we, darling?" Anders told her, and she threw her head back and laughed as he twisted and dipped her, her back arching, and kissing her passionately. Varric and Isabela hollered and cheered, while the others clapped. When he pulled her up again, the two couples waved at their guests, which included their friends, Varric, Isabela, Aveline and her husband Donnic, Merrill and Warden Commander Amell and, surprisingly, Nathaniel Howe and the elf Zevran Arainai. Sandal and his father, Bodahn and Orana cheered as well, although the elf-servant clung on to a leash that held Hawke's mabari, Ringo.

Even the party afterwards was a blur to him. He had chatted up with Nathaniel and Isabela, drank and told stories with Donnic and Aveline, and even danced a little waltz with Hawke and Merrill. He felt happy, but as he turned to Lily, who was dancing an exciting Remigold with Varric, twirling and laughing, he couldn't help but look at her. The dwarf was… dwarfed… by Lily's height, so he settled on laying his hand respectfully on her side as they danced. She spun gracefully as they did, her hair flaring around like a cloud.

He felt his heart burst out in happiness as he looked at her, noting the small protrusion of her pregnancy through her dress. He's married… to the love of his life. And he had a home. And a child to expect.

And all of it started simply because he wanted to get away from the Ferelden Circle.

Solona dragged him to the dance floor, demanding to see 'Anders' Spicy Shimmy' and he couldn't help but laugh as he danced with his former Commander. He saw Lily look at him as she moved with Sebastian now, who had taken her hand for a dance. Their gazes met, and Lily grinned, before winking. The small action caused a small jolt of electricity run down his spine, making his crotch fill with desire, thanking the Maker that he wore loose robes for the ceremony than leathers… or else the people could see what a massive hard-on he was sporting. He shook his head a little.

Tonight. He would have her on his bed tonight… as his wife.


	27. Chapter 25: Honeymoon

The opening of their bedroom door made Anders jump a little, bringing him back to the present, seeing Lily walk in with her head tilted right. She smiled tiredly at him before closing the door.

"Has everyone gone home then?" Anders asked as he removed his outer coat, and Lily gave a small 'hmm' of assent, before flopping boneless backward on their bed, sighing in relief now that she had lied down. Anders couldn't help but grin as he watched her from the looking glass, before making his way to her.

She had her eyes closed, but when she heard him remove his boots, she kicked off her own shoes and opened one eye at him. He laughed at her expression, before settling down on the bed with her. She sighed contentedly and snuggled up to his chest, laying on it so that she could hear his heart. He ran a hand through her hair, making the scent of flowers fill the air, and held her tight to him.

Lily looked up at him, and she pulled herself up and kissed the corner of his mouth, and he sighed as he moved his head, capturing her lips. She let out a small whimper as he opened his mouth and tasted her, and she replied by tasting him as well.

He reached behind her as he kissed her, his fingers unlacing the back of her dress, but as he did, the laces became more tangled, and he groaned in frustration. He pushed her a little, making her lay down on the bed underneath him, and he pushed up her skirts, wanting her immediately. He had all the time in the world to take it slow with her now, but seeing her in the dress… knowing she is his wife now… made him want her. He ran a hand up her thigh, loving the silky feel of her skin, and she gasped at the contact. He raised his hand higher, soon cupped her crotch, his fingers pushing aside her small clothes to the small nub of flesh he so loved. She was already wet for him, and he groaned.

"I haven't worn robes for months." Anders said as he rubbed her, making her whimper in wanting, "Thank the Maker I've worn it again. This makes loving you so much faster now. No laces or buttons… I could take you as much as I want to, when I want to." He kissed her hard, as he slipped a finger into her, rubbing his hardness against her thigh, earning a moan from her.

"Can you feel it, Lily?" he moaned as he continued to rub himself against her, "Can you feel how hard you're making me? How much I want to love you? How much I want to _fuck_ you?"

Lily let out a cry of shock and pleasure as he made a small current of electricity run through his fingers into her depths, and he watched her face as he continued to rub her. She clung hard on his shoulder, her fingers like claws on his robes as she cried out in both pleasure and pain as Anders continued to send small shocks of electricity through her, making her arch her back and her legs twitch. He loved the look on her face, her eyes closed, her brows furrowed a little, her red lips panting and whimpering. He bent over and kissed her hard again, capturing the small mewls she was breathing out.

Lily's breath grew more ragged as he continued his ministrations, and he could feel the muscles inside her starting to clench a little. He rubbed her harder and faster, the electricity in his fingertips slightly increasing in intensity, and she cried out, arching gracefully against him, clutching at his robes like it was a lifeline. He lessened his electricity a little bit as her orgasms receded, and she panted, before opening her eyes and looking at him. She raised herself a little to kiss him, before wantonly whispering, "Mhore…"

Anders blinked, seeing the unbridled want in her eyes, before growling, pushing her against the bed and pushing both his robes and Lily's dress up, pulling down both of their smallclothes quickly. He groaned out as he finally buried himself into her, making her cry out as she was still sensitive from her last orgasm.

"By the Maker, you are an insufferable minx." Anders groaned out as he thrust hard and fast into her, "But I love it. My wife… my love… you feel so good…"

Lily's moans of pleasure were the only answer he needed, and he continued to push in and out of her. She pushed the rest of his robes off his shoulders and he raised his arms up. She tried to get her dress off, but the tangled laces behind her made it hard. Anders finally held her up and turned her, making her kneel before him and bend over, thrusting roughly into her again as he tried to untie the laces off her dress.

"Damnation!" He panted as the warm wetness of her depths wrapped around his cock. He grabbed the laces and tore them off, finally releasing the dress' hold on Lily's body. He pulled it off her, and ripped her breast bindings from her. "That's much better." He said, before flipping her over again so she lay on her back, and thrusting into her again as he bent over to lick the tips of her breasts, making her moan.

But suddenly, Anders felt like he got flung back as Lily pushed him away, making him thump down the bed on his back. He tried to raise himself up, only to see that Lily was on top of him, her legs spread on either side of his hips, her wetness pressing against him.

"What…?" he started to ask, but Lily put a finger on his lips and looked at him seductively.

"Shhhh…" She cooed, before reaching behind her to grasp his shaft, massaging it with warm fingers, making him groan again. "Lhet… me…"

Anders silenced as he watched Lily as she lowered herself into his hardness again, pushing him inside her, moaning out loud, and laying her hands on his chest as she slowly moved her hips up and down. He groaned at the feel of her and grasped her hips as she grinded on to him. "Oh… I like this." He moaned, "I like this a lot."

Lily let out a breathless moan as she continued to move, her hips grinding and bouncing against him. She bent over to him to kiss him, her hair spreading around him, and he took her head in his hands and tasted her mouth.

"That's it, sweetheart." He moaned into her ear as he felt her muscles clench and expand around his cock, her juices coating him, "That's it… ride me… ride me hard… by the Maker, that feels so good…"

Lily bit her lip and threw her head back, letting out a loud moan as she continued to bounce on top of him, his hardness burrowing into her deep every time she came down. He became fascinated with the way her breasts bounced along with her movement, and he reached up to touch them, making her moans louder. He pushed himself up so that he was sitting, her hips still maintaining her steady movement, and he bent over and licked her breast.

Anders wrapped his arms around her, as she continued to bounce, and he felt the muscles inside her flutter, and he knew she was close. He could feel it, too… and he groaned out loud.

"I love you so much, Lily…" He said, touching her face again, and Lily looked at him, her green-and-blue eyes sparkling with both love and lust as she continued to move. He felt a tightening in his loins and he grabbed her hips, pushing and pulling out of her in a fast and rough pace, making her throw her head back and whimper loudly. "Come with me… sweetheart… I want to feel you… my love… come with me…!"

"Aahhhh….!" Lily moaned out loud, before arching her back as her muscles clenched around his hardness in her orgasm. Anders clung to her as he felt his shaft tighten, and he groaned out loud as he spilled himself into her, his hot essence making her tremble in pleasure again. He thrust three more times into her, draining himself dry in her depths. She whimpered a little, before laying back, and Anders moved to settle himself on top of her again.

"By the Maker, if we keep doing this, we're going to end up having a dozen children." Anders said breathlessly, and Lily chuckled underneath him. She was flushed and breathless from their love-making, but she reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He lowered his head so that her forehead touched his, and he sighed in both exhaustion and happiness.

"Lohve you, Ahnders." Lily whispered, and Anders moved to her side, laying beside her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too… Lily." He said, kissing her temple. She settled to lay down on his chest, her silver hair fanning down her back. He reached over and took a strand, twirling it around his fingers as he breathed in deep to try and calm his breathing.

He couldn't help but sigh in contentment, watching Lily on his chest as she looked up at him, exhausted but with a contented smile on her face. Her green-and-blue eyes captured him again, and he felt the world around him disappear, like he was staring at the heavens. Her love for him reflected from her eyes, making his chest full of happiness again.

"I could stare in your eyes forever, love." He whispered reverently, and Lily smiled up at him, before kissing him.

"Yoo can." She said, "Nhow dat yoor… fhree."

He blinked, at what she said. It was true. Now that Hawke had come up with an idea to quell the rebellion, and he had accepted that he would teach at her institution, he realized that he had no Circle to be afraid of any more, no Templars to hunt him down, no spirit to rule his life. Sure, he was still bound with his obligation to Hawke, seeing that he is grateful for all that she had done, but with her proposition, he would be able to walk freely with Lily in Kirkwall, to love her and have his children with her.

He laid his hand on the small bump on her lower stomach, thinking in amazement that his child now grew within her, and thinking of how free it would be once it's been born. He had always thought that it would take ten years, or a hundred years from now when a person like him would love someone like Lily. To realize that the change for the better was already starting…

He looked up into her eyes, and smiled, kissing her languidly, "Yes. We are free."


	28. Epilouge: Freedom

The man continued to look down from his window to the square below, watching two children play on the street, with their mother sitting by the fountain, laughing. He sighed happily, but soon his face fell to despair, as he looked down at the letter at his hand, before running a hand through his blond-but-graying, shoulder-length hair.

"Grand Meister Fairchild… I mean… Father?"

Anders Fairchild, former apostate mage and revolutionary, now Grand Meister of the Mages Division of the Kirkwall Institution, turned around, his aging eyes looking at the door to see two young men, peering at him. One of them was a tall, broad man, with red hair and brown eyes, his muscled frame fitting the broadsword at his back. The other was a slim, young lad with long blonde hair that reached his shoulders, with ocean blue eyes and two daggers sheathed at his back. He smiled at the smaller boy… his son… as he mentioned them in.

"Valrick." He looked at his son, and then to his companion, "Wesley. What can I do for you, my boys?"

His eldest son entered with his friend, which happened to be Aveline and Donnic's eldest boy. Both them were training to be soldiers, under Aveline and Fenris' guidance. From the way their armors' shine seemed muted, Ander surmised that they had just finished their training for the day. The two sat on the chairs in front of his table, and Anders cleared away some scrolls of parchment he was grading for his Healing class.

"Mother is asking if you'll be coming to her solstice party." Wesley asked, laying his broadsword down at the floor as to not ruin the furniture. "Did you get the invitation, ser?"

"I did." Anders said, rifling through the papers in his desk and raising an envelope. "I am not sure if I can attend though… I would have to ask Hawke and Lily… perhaps Valrick and his siblings would be able to attend in our place."

Valrick's brows furrowed, "Are you going somewhere, Father?"

Anders sighed and raised the letter he was reading, "The Warden Commander Amell and King Alistair… they're about to answer to their Calling."

The two men blinked, and immediately looked sad. They had met Solona and King Alistair in their youth, when the two lovers visited Hawke to have a yearly vacation. Even though King Alistair was married to Queen Anora and was able to have an heir with her, he still loved the Warden Commander… something that took a while to explain to his children. They understood it however, and treated the Hero of Ferelden and the King with much respect and admiration, especially since they grew up listening to stories of their adventures.

Valrick looked at him, "Who is going to rule Ferelden, then? Isn't Duncan a little too young to be king?"

"Duncan is only five years younger than you, Valrick." Anders said, "But yes, he still has much to learn about. Queen Anora will be ruling Ferelden until Duncan comes of age in three years."

The two men nodded and sighed, before looking at them, "Where are your siblings, Valrick?"

His son shrugged and picked at his fingernails, "Meribelle is with Leandra, doing mage research in the library with Auntie Merrill. Hawkeen and Fenrir are still training at the grounds with Uncle Fenris and Aunt Aveline. Seb and Lillian Ava are with Mother since their class finished just this afternoon."

Anders nodded, a little relieved that his children were with Marian and Fenris' eldest daughter and his old friends. His second-born and eldest daughter, Meribelle, was a mage and was two years younger than Valrick, but the same age as Hawke's eldest daughter. His twins, Hawkeen and Fenrir, were both training to be rouges, like their mother, and it is becoming quite obvious, since with their stealth, they had learned to play practical jokes on everyone… even their parents, which makes Lily huffed out a breath often and makes Anders laugh.

"I see." He blinked, before looking at them, "Are there supposed to be three of you in your rag-tag little group? Where is Carter? Is he with Brittany?" he asked, thinking of Marian and Fenris' white haired warrior of a second-born son, as well as their youngest mage-daughter.

Wesley answered, "Carter said Brittany is at home with the fever. Orana and Bodhan are taking care of her, but he went straight home today with Amelia so that she may heal her."

He nodded in approval, thinking of the black-haired Amelia, Aveline and Donnic's only daughter and Wesley's younger sister. He taught her in his mage class along with Meribelle and Leandra, although he had started teaching her in the Healing Arts, where she excelled quite well. "Your sister is a great healer, Wesley."

The boy looked proud, "I know, ser."

Anders looked at Valrick, "Any news on Isabela and Varric, my boy?"

Valrick shrugged, "From what I've heard, they went to Ferelden. I think it all makes sense. They probably went there for the Commander and the King's Calling. Are you going to head there too, Father? I think Aunt Marian will be heading there as well."

"I would have to ask your mother. I would like to bring her along." Anders said as he stood up and began arranging his desk for his work tomorrow. Valrick and Wesley stood up as well.

"Meribelle and I can take care of the others while you're gone, Father." Valrick said as Anders went around his desk and headed for the door, with the two men following him. "Meribelle's training doesn't take all day, so I'm sure she could take care of the house and Seb and Lillian. I'll come home as soon as my training for the day stops as well."

Anders smirked, "If you can handle the responsibility."

Valrick scoffed, "Father, please… I'm twenty years old! I can take care of them just fine."

He laughed, "Fine then… just as long as you don't leave them alone so that you could head to the Blooming Rose after hours, then I'm fine with it."

His son blushed a shade of red as Wesley laughed, "Who told you that?!"

"I have an acquaintance named Zevran who frequents the place when he visits Kirkwall." Anders said still grinning, "Naughty, naughty, Valrick! Just imagine what your mother would say!"

Wesley laughed out louder as they walked, and Valrick's face turned redder even more, "Maker, I am never going to live that down. Please, don't tell Mother! I promise to avoid that place _forever_ if you don't tell her."

Anders chuckled, "No, I will not tell your mother. As for avoiding the Blooming Rose forever, I doubt that you could."

The three of them laughed and continued to tease Valrick as they left the Institution, as Hawke called it. The two boys headed over to the training grounds to talk to Aveline, and Anders headed for the Hightown square. As he walked, the bells on the Chantry rang, signifying the time of prayer for its students. It was one of the things Hawke had worked on… separating the Chantry's hold on the Mages and Templars, and giving them free will to do what they need to do. Like Anders, who became leader for Mages Department in Kirkwall, and Aveline, who became head of Kirkwall's Military, Hawke elected Sebastian to lead the Chantry sisters and brothers… students who wish to study the Andrastian religion as their main focus. He sighed when he remembered that they still had a meeting tomorrow with Hawke, to give reports on how everything was doing

He was barely a few feet from them when the small girl he was watching a moment ago, turned around and saw him, her face lighting up and opening her arms, "Daddy!"

Anders couldn't help but grin as the child ran, and he scooped her up and twirled her around in a circle, staring at her green-and-blue eyes. Out of all of six of his brood, only Lillian Ava had inherited Lily's green-and-blue eyes as well as her silver-blond hair, making her look like a miniature version of his wife. She even wore a garland of daisies on her hair, like her mother was.

"Hello, my darling!" He greeted as he lowered her a little so that she sat on his arm, nuzzling her neck so that his short beard tickled her and made her giggle, "What are you doing?"

"We're selling flowers with Mother, Father!" A young boy with light brown hair and blue eyes… Anders and Lily's youngest son, Seb… came forward to him and hugged him around the waist, and he reached out his other hand to ruffle the boy's hair. "And we're waiting for you! You're late!"

"I apologize then." Anders said as he walked with them, his youngest daughter in his arm, and his son holding on to his other hand. "Your brother and Wesley came by my office and I had to talk to them. Were you waiting long?"

"A little." Seb said, looking up at his father, "We sold all of Mother's flowers now."

"That's good. That means we could be home in time for dinner." Anders said as he went around the fountain to see his wife pocketing their earnings for the day on her pouch and lifting her basket. He smiled when she looked up at him, the lines on her face wrinkling a little, but the smile she bestowed him glowed. She was still so beautiful to him, even after all these years.

"Hello, love." He said as he bent over and kissed her lips, her hand rising up to his chest, and he reined his desire in. He still wanted her, everyday in fact, and he reined himself so not to cause embarrassment to his children. "Are you done for today?"

She nodded, "Yhes. Whe are dhone." She said, her voice rough, but at least she didn't wince in pain. Anders had created a potion for her ruined throat that she took every day. It stopped the pain and made sure that the muscles in her throat don't get scrapped raw when she spoke. It helped her a lot, and though there were still some problems in her speech, the fact that she can now communicate through talking was a great blessing for her. "Cahrter came bhy. He sed Bhrittany is sich. Ahre yoo ghoing to vhisit them?"

"Amelia went with him already, she's going to be the one to do the Healing." Anders said, sitting down the fountain for a while. Lily did the same and sat down beside him as Lillian wriggled out of his grasp and went to play with Seb. "Actually, I just wanted to tell you… if you'd like to go to Ferelden with me. We can leave the children in Valrick and Meribelle's hands."

Lily's head tilted left, "What's whrong?"

He sighed as he looked up, watching his youngest children play, "The Warden Commander and King Alistair are heading to Orzammar for their Calling."

Lily blinked, and her eyes became saddened. Anders had told her about the Calling… how the Taint in a Grey Warden's blood overwhelms the person after around thirty years, causing them to have extreme nightmares and rashes that showed that the Taint is growing strong. It signified that their time is ending. Rather than allow the Taint to overwhelm them, many Grey Wardens chose to head to Orzammar and die in battle instead… which was why the Warden and King Alistair decided to go there together.

"Ahnders…" She whispered, laying a hand on her husband's shoulder, comforting him.

He sighed, "I can't help but… but think about what would've happened… if I still had the Taint." He admitted, "If Justice hadn't separated from me and taken the Taint with him." He looked down at her, his eyes a little sad, "Even if you saved me and let me live, if I still had Justice and the Taint with me…"

"I whould still beh wit' yoo." Lily said, "I whould ehndure Justice, ruhn awhay wit' yoo, ahnd I'd goh to Ohzammhar wit' yoo."

Anders looked down at her, her green-and-blue eyes shining with determination, and he reached out and grasped her hand, the strength in them making his chest fill with happiness. "Thank you, love." He said sincerely, "I do not think I would've had this kind of life it hadn't been for you."

She smiled at him, "Yhou are whelcome, lhove. I whas right when I sed that yoo'd mhake up for yoor pahst sins. Yoo sahved a loht of mhages since yoo started teaching."

"I have, haven't I?" He said, thinking about the hundreds of students he's had during his years of teaching Magic, telling them about the dangers of blood magic and dealing with demons and spirits. His students took the dangers very seriously, and very few had actually tried to do them. And if they did, Anders and Merrill were there to remind them, and teach them once again. It was a very diplomatic solution for the issues against mages, and in the twenty years he had taught, he had travelled all over Thedas to talk about his experiences, even writing books for Institutions in other cities to use. "Not only are you wise, but you're also prophetic. You are an amazing woman, Lily."

His wife laughed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Noht really. I juhst behlieved in the ghood in yoo, tha's all."

He smiled again as he cupped her face, staring into her eyes that reminded him of a far green pasture amidst the shores of the blue see, and kissing her reverently. She sighed in his kiss, touching his face, and he smiled when they broke off. "Whatever you did… thank you." He said, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed the corner of his lips, "Ah lohve yoo, too, Ahnders."

"Are you two going to stay there snogging, or are we going to make dinner? I'm hungry!"

Anders and Lily laughed as they turned to Seb, glaring at them with his hands on his hips as Lillian held on to her brother's shirt. He bent over and grabbed his son, making the boy giggle in delight. He put the boy on his shoulder, his son's legs on either side of his neck. Seb grabbed on to his hair, and he laughed.

"Not so hard, son!" He said, chuckling, and Seb loosened his grip a little as he held on to the boy's ankles. He looked down at Lily who had now taken her basket and held on to Lillian's hand. He smiled as they started walking down the road, heading towards their estate.

"So… you're coming with me, then? To Ferelden?" Anders said, and Lily smiled up at him as she took one of his hands off Seb's ankle and held it in hers as they walked.

"Ohf cohrse." Lily said, "Ah wihll nehver leave yoo, Ahnders."

Anders felt his heart burst with love as he stared into Lily's eyes again, before raising their clasped hands together and kissing the back of her hand, making her smile. Seb pulled a little at his hair, making him look up to the sky, and he couldn't help but smile and take in a deep breath, making him think back on his life since he had left the Ferelden Circle… from an escaped apostate, to a Grey Warden, to a healer in Darktown, to a murderer and terrorist, to a teacher, and to a loving husband and father. He had to admit, it's been quite a journey… but he knows that there is much more he had to experience and much more to do.

And after looking in Lily's eyes, he finally understood. To be loved and to give love… to himself, to her, to his children, to his friends, and to his students… is the ultimate meaning of freedom.

The End


End file.
